Masayoshi
by king1239
Summary: This is my first attempt at any story in this series. And I hope those who read it enjoy it and hope for more. Inspired, and compelled by both 'Mightless' and 'Good and Evil', i hope to make a good story out of this goldmine that is the idea of 'villain-deku'. Honestly tho, the two stories above already have explored most of this genre anyway, so lets see where we go with this.
1. The Push

P.S: I took inspiration from both Mightless and Good and Evil. However, characters shall mostly be based on the manga, and most probably there won't be a non-canon main. Let's see though, as this is just an idea that I toyed with and was inspired by the two stories mentioned above. Its really hard to make a convincing'villain-deku' story nowadays. Lets see where this goes

Disclaimer: This is just a fan-fiction of My Hero Academia and does not intend to infringe and affect the series. I do not own the series, and do not wish to act like I do so.

* * *

 **Masayoshi**

For one who was quirk-less, Midoriya always wanted to be a hero. As a quirk-less though, he faced extreme ridicule for his decision. He was a perfect student, always acing his exams, and also did well in his practical examinations. But there were always those who doubted his capabilities. And those who were willing to thrash him just for entertaining the notion of wanting to be a hero. Take Katsuki Bakugou for example. A look into his middle school records and one would realise that he was behind Midoriya in studies, and just ahead of him in the practical examinations. But the practical examinations and school grades were often found to be a very good way of covering reality. The reality was that Midoriya and were as far as each other in terms of strength and confidence. And the one thing that brought a gulf so large was that Bakugou had a quirk. An extremely powerful one at that. While Midoriya didn't. And that made each other as different as day and night.

As he reminisced All Might's first recorded entry once again, Midoriya was brought back to reality by his Home-room teacher, who asked them all," Please fill out these forms and bring them by tomorrow. I want to see these on my desks by then. Anyways, I know all of you are going to take the Hero Course, aren't you." To which all the students agreed. As the teacher was about to turn away, seemingly relieved at the lack of arguments, Bakugou called him. He was annoyed at one particular thing. Just as the teacher turned to ask him, Bakugou said," But Midoriya here is quirk-less isn't he? Why don't we find out whether he really wants to try for the course. "

This enlivened the class and they all turned to the boy in the middle seat of the middle row. He was of average height and had green hair, with freckles. He was at best, average in looks and was mild in physique, though he had extreme agility for one they called 'Quirk-less' He was clearly not used to all the negative glares from all his class-mates, and he really just wanted to run home, and hide in his bed, or have his mother comfort him. Don't we all like to do that though?

He nodded to Bakugou, after what seemed like an eternity to him, and immediately all his class-mates started laughing. Like they thought it was a joke. Like it wasn't reality. Like they seriously thought he wanted to be a Hero. But all of it was true. Every single bit of it. He did want to be Hero. He was in what he called reality. And it wasn't a joke. None of it ever was. He wanted to become a Hero ever since the day he saw 'Him'. The day he saw All-Might.

The moment he did nod, as I was saying, everyone laughed. And everyone continued laughing, unable to believe what they thought was a joke, a brilliant one at that.

Bakugou though, didn't understand it and went to 'Deku', smashing the table with his arm, in extreme rage. And then he went back. In silence. And like the class quietened down, realising the rage emanating from Bakugou.

The teacher went on to say," Even though we don't want to discourage anybody to try, people should understand themselves and then see whether they can become Heroes. But it anyways is your choice. Don't let anybody affect your choice." All this while, he looked at Midoriya.

And silence ensued for the rest of the classes. Even the teacher spoke in hushed voices when they saw Bakugou's face. And all of them inevitably looked at Midoriya, some with pity and some with non-chalance. They didn't care much about this, really, and the ones who did were afraid of Bakugou themselves.

After class all the students packed quickly and left. They wanted to witness the proceeding events, but didn't want to face Bakugou's wrath. As Midoriya packed his bag, he took his book on Hero notes and was about to place them in his bag. Bakugou came and snatched it from him, in all too common maneuver, for those who witnessed this on more than one occasion. The school ended at half-day, much to the happiness of most, as it gave them the rest of the day for them to focus on their career choices.

Bakugou opened the book and flipped the pages randomly, taking a glance at its contents, much to Midoriya's chagrin. He tried to take it back, only for Bakugou to glare at him in anger. Without a single word, Bakugou then proceeded to blast the book to 'Kingdom Come'. In horror, Deku asked Bakugou not to, with tears in his eyes.

Bakugou then said," Why do you have a book on "Hero Analysis. Are you really thinking of becoming a Hero?"

"Yes, and I want to join U.A too!", retorted Midoriya.

"Really?"

This was proceeded with silence on Midoriya's part.

"REALLY!"

"Answer you quirk-less freak! Or should I blast you!?"

"Yes", said Midoriya once again.

Bakugou then hit Midoriya, to which his friends laughed.

Midoriya stared at him with tears in his eyes, and looked to the floor in shame. Bakugou then went on to shout at him, all the while walking to the windows. And the threw his book as far as he could.

Midoriya tried to protest, but Bakugou glared at him.

"Don't even think about trying to become a Hero. And don't think about trying to even apply for U.A. I want to be the first to get into there from my school. And I don't want some quirk-less shit to even apply into the school I'll eventually get into."

"And Deku, before I leave, I'll say this: To your dream of becoming a Hero, quit it. If you want to become one, then walk to the window, jump out of there and die. Hope for a good quirk in your next life and then think about joining U.A"

Bakugou and his friends then proceeded to leave, with each one of them glaring at Midoriya as they went past him, speaking to each other.

 _" Thinking of even joining U.A! What an idiot!"_

 _"I'll admit it though, I feel bad for him, being quirk-less and all!"_

 _"But he didn't even argue, or try to fight Kacchan!"_

They continued speaking, each word a sword to Izuku's chest. After they left, he sat down and started to cry, with sobs, and then eventually bawled his heart out, until he cried no more, still hurt, still wanting to cry. He seemed to be crying for hours on end, before eventually leaving the school.

He trudged back on his way home, dragging his feat along the way. He always walked home like this, and now he didn't seem to want to live anymore. He only had his mother, whom he loved with all his heart, and All-Might, who wanted to emulate.

And as he walked back, going into a dark alley, he was attacked by a man. One who could change into a slime, and one who wanted to escape the police by hiding in this boy's body. This would kill him though, but the man didn't care, he was villain anyway.

And that was then his saviour emerged. Midoriya's God. The one he wanted to be. All-Might.

He proceeded to save him from the slime villain. And as the Symbol of Peace went to the rooftop of a building,Izuku held him, surprising him really.

* * *

"Can someone without a quirk become a hero?", asked Midoriya tentatively, hoping from his heart on a positive response. He held his hands, as if in prayer.

"I...", said All-Might hesitantly, trying to frame his response. Midoriya's hopes rose, and so did he, with this very evident on his face.

"..Don't think so kid." And they came crashing down. felt something break in his heart, but did not know it was, it shattered, shattering him in turn.

"Pros put their lives on the line I honestly can't say that being a hero without a quirk is possible."And something else shattered. It was as if the figurative house of Midoriya was crashing down, taking away every dream, taking every belief with it, leaving only the husk that society knew as Izuku Midoriya.

"If you care about saving people, become a cop. Many ridicule it, but it is a respectable profession.", said he, getting ready to leave.

Izuku looked at him hopelessly, expecting him to turn and laugh, and claim it was all a joke. The boy was losing his mind!

"Its not wrong to dream, just make sure that you can reach it", said the number one hero, turning to leave.

"Don't tell anybody about my weakness, would ya? You are one of the only civilians to know about it."And then he left.

'What is that guy saying? Oh, his goddamn weakness. Why would I even care about that', thought Midoriya,suddenly realising, that his idol too left him.

He stayed there, on all fours, unable to make a sound, while tears left his eyes like a dam was opened.

He felt like he was losing sanity, and shadows began to whisper thoughts unimaginable to him. Thoughts he usually wouldn't even entertain. But they seductively whispered, convincing him, beckoning for him to just end it all

"Well, what are you waiting for now? Just jump would ya!", said his shadow

" Get vengeance against this cruel, unjust world. Come back, and give them pain. Better yet, give them justice."

"JUSTICE", thought Midoriya.

"Yes, give it to them all. Kacchan, All-Might, the world, show them true crimes are unforgivable. Do it for you and every quirkless that ever existed."

The voices continued, convincing and guiding Midoriya. And he realised. Death to him was to be realised. But he had to cut all loose meant that he had to bid farewell to the only person who ever truly cared for him. He also had something to destroy.

He trudged home, limping along the way, as he was both tired of life, and was exhausted physically. Looking at a bin, he threw his notebook, the one Bakugou destroyed.

He reached home, and his mother called for him.

"Izukuuu, how was school today? Did they give you the form yet?", asked Inko Midoriya, a chubby, green-haired at her, Izuku felt the pain that she would be suffering when she gets the news of his death.

"It was fine Ma", he managed to say, as he went into his room. He changed quickly, trying not to look at the All-Might posters. They only disgusted him now.

He silently had his dinner, after finishing his homework. He didn't know why he did it, but it was impulsive.

After his dinner, he proceeded to tear every single one of his All-Might posters. He only had hate for them, and him now. he became a Symbol, not of Peace, true peace anyway. He was now a symbol of false peace, one where people discriminated openly, and one where people were deluded into believing the lie of peace. After tearing the last of them, he put the shreds in a box. he couldn't see them in the bin, for he personally loved those posters since he was a boy.

He then went, while his mother was asleep. he didn't want her to worry about him now. There is time for that later.

he walked where he could, going to the rooftop. The one where All-Might broke his dreams. It was only four stories tall. He thought it was bigger. but it didn't matter anyways.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the edge.

"So ,this is it huh? The story of Izuku ends here. I hope to destroy everything in my next life. I hope to become the spirit of Justice.", the boy said.

"DAMN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUUUUUU!", the boy said , before dropping his bag. And he took a step. Another step.

And he jumped. With all his memories, and his demons gave him the push.

* * *

He felt the speed with which the air stuck him. he was travelling at an insane speed. Gravity at least was fair to him. He closed his eyes one last time, only to be yanked away from the pull of felt a person hold him by the torso as he was yanked, and the shift was too sudden. Trying not to vomit, he managed before fainting.

* * *

And so began the tale of Masayoshi, the spirit of Justice.

* * *

 **How was this ?**

 **I hope you guys liked this. And please tell me if I can improve it in any way whatsoever.**

 **This is my first story after all, and mistakes are made for them to be corrected.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading this, and stay updated.**

 **Don't know when the next one is coming. finals be starting soon**


	2. The descent

**Disclaimer: This is just a fan-fiction of My Hero Academia, and does not intend to infringe and affect the series. I do not own the series, and do not wish to act like I do**

* * *

Izuku woke up , exhausted and completely fazed. he could not remember how he ended in this alley, or how he even survived the fall. Unless he didn't. But surely, neither Heaven nor Hell would like someone's dingy room. Maybe it did. Who was he to know anyway?

As he speculated on where he was, he understood. he understood anyway that whether he lived or not biologically wouldn't matter now. He was dead inside. No longer Izuku Midoriya. he needed a new name, a new identity. He chose the name of Deku. 'How odd', he thought, yet agreed upon it. He may have discarded his past life but that didn't mean that he couldn't learn from it. He analysed his past, dissecting it to understand his mistakes, and see whether his views now matched that from before today, or yesterday, or before he jumped. He didn't expect much of a difference, but was shocked to find the change he already witnessed in him. He earlier thought that killing was unforgivable, but now he wanted to see if he still would believe that. Maybe he wouldn't kill, for that wasn't the path to justice. The criminals would have to pay, and dearly!

Suddenly, the door opened and a man entered, covered in light.

'God has come. To either punish or reward', thought Deku.

"Kid! What kind of idiot are you? Trying to commit suicide? Don't you have any family? Anybody to love?", said the God.

"No, not anymore",said Deku. Thinking about it, he should forget about his mother, for his and her sake.

"Well, you seem too young to die...", said the God.

"Who are you? Or what are you?" , asked Deku, to the Being.

"The name's Stain. Hero Killer Stain", said the man.

Looking at him clearly, Deku realised how foolish he was. He clearly was telling them that he lived, and yet thought of him as God. What an idiot!

"My name is Deku", said Deku, shedding fully his past. Its different when one chooses to shed it away from within, and when the world is made to realise it.

"So, Deku. you don't have any home to go to. nor do you seem to have any family. Tell me, what is your opinion on the world?"

Deku thought about it for a minute, understanding that Stain wanted see his creed, his motto, and anted to see whether their creed was compatible. He has to be careful with this!

"I believe in Justice! True Justice! Not the one fake heroes peddle. I am disgusted by the way society operates, with the guilty passing judgement on to the victims. I want to change that.", said Deku, with intensity, and emotion clearly coming out from him. rage emanated from him, and he realised what he said was true. People like him, quirk-less as well as those classed as monsters by society did not deserve the fate assigned to them. They deserved a fair shot at life.

"Well said, young man. But what can you do about it now?", said the Hero Killer.

"Nothing at all", replied the youth, understanding the futility of his words. He cannot change the world in his current state. he was weak, pitiable and worthless.

"What if I gave you a chance at changing all that? What if I helped you gain the strength you need to fulfill your goal? What if I took you in my wing, to train you, and give you the means to change the world?", said Stain, deadly serious.

"Then I will gladly accept it, and will work with all my capacity to make you proud.", said Deku, matching that intensity.

"Very well, then."

And so began the training for Deku.

* * *

On the other side of town, Inko Midoriya started contacting the police. Her son was missing for full day Izuku went out, she did not even know, as she was asleep due to the tiring day she had. And she didnt bear to see what would happen to her son. She didn't want to think the only wanted to find him, and understand why he left. He didn't even leave a note, which confounded her even more.

As she was trying to find her son, she called her good friend ,Mitsuki Bakugou frantically.

As Mitsuki lifted the call, she heard tears from the line, and she left immediately to the Midoriya house.

Entering it, she saw that Inko was on the ground, wailing. It was very unlike her, especially with young Izuku around. Then she noticed. And it struck her hard too.

Where was Izuku Midoriya?

After comforting her friend for an hour, both of them went to the police station and registered a formal complaint. All the while, Mitsuki thought about Izuku's room.

'Did someone kidnap him? It looked like all the All- Might posters were shredded. Izuku would never do something like that.', she reasoned.

After an hour,Inspector Neomasa took it upon himself to solve this case. After all, kids didn't regularly go missing. Especially from middle-class families. And the clincher was the fact that the boy was quirk-less. He immediately felt like he had to help the boy. It was extremely difficult for him to live in this kind of surrounding. Quirk-less people were extremely hated.

He immediately began the search, before a call from All-Might distracted him.

* * *

The first day was Hell for Deku. Stain made him go through strength, core and stamina training. he understood it though. Grateful even. Stain put his campaign on hold for a few months, to personally train and give guidance to the upstart. As he lifted weights, he began to think about time. 6 months had passed since he came under the pupelage of Stain. He realised, suddenly, that the U.A entrance exams were to take place. He then proceeded to get even more angry, and did his routine aggresively. This was the first time in many months since he even thought about the past.

He then thought of the conditions he put to Stain:

1\. He would not be expected to kill. He may hate the criminal, but wouldn't kill them. It was the easier way out for them. Torture, and physical punishment though, was not out of hand. He would carry out his sentence based on their crime. Even then, killing wasn't out of the question.

2\. He would be given free time to explore and sight-see. An understanding of the city would aid him further in his activities.

he would live with Stain. This was unconditional. He couldn't go back. That would show that he still lived as Izuku Midoriya. And he left that life. He was no more Izuku Midoriya. He was Deku. More importantly, he was Masayoshi.

* * *

As the date for the U.A test began to loom, All-Might got even more jittery day-by-day. he was already a very busy man, and this raised his workload tremendously. But he was prepared for this. He needed to find a successor now more than anything. The best hero school in Japan was where he would find a successor, thought the Symbol of Peace.

He was suddenly reminded of an event 8 months ago. Of a green-haired boy with freckles, who asked him whether even he could be a hero. And he denied him then. Looking back at it, he wondered whether he was correct. He hoped the boy was doing well, and went back to work

* * *

8 months after training began, Midoriya began to get impatient. He completely changed from 8 months ago. He was no more a scrawny, weak boy. He now was taller, more sinewy, faster, more muscular, and even more driven to his goal. He was single-minded in his goal, and was more capable of achieving it now.

He finished all his strengthening exercises, and went out to practice his movements. He literally was flying through all the buildings, when he went to the designated location for sparring with Stain. He was now driving Stain to the edge, as he forced Stain to take him seriously in fights. But he always ended up losing.

As he reached the rooftop, he noticed Stain waiting for him.

"Early, aren't you, boy? Are you sure you did everything correctly?"

Deku nodded to this.

"Then arm yourself. There is something very important I need to teach you."

After Deku readied himself, Stain began to speak.

"There are many ways in which one uses their body, with or without quirks. There are many ways in which even a quirk-less may enhance themselves beyond the limits brought by the human body. They are the 'States'. These are of many types. One can bring one to enhance their reflexex. One may enance their strength, or anything they please. I will teach you a state that is common, and is also the most useful one of as 'Foresight', it will allow you to predict others' movements and will give you the means to counter them. In essence, your senses are heightened, beyond your limits,and allow you to see and react at a rate faster than normal. "

This surprised and piqued Deku's interest, who clearly wanted to learn this.

" To understand, one should improve their reflexes drastically, and be able to move instinctively. I have devised a way for you to train. This state uses all five of you senses, which means that you'll have to train them individually."

Stain took out a blind-fold, and gave it to Deku, who took it , though he was surprised.

"You shall now fight me while using your hearing only. Your eyes are adequate anyways, so we only need to work on your hearing and touch now."

"listen. this is the first and necessary state. The others are one that cannot be acquired through practice. They need to be triggered by the situation you are in, So master this as soon as it is possible for you to do so."

After placing it on his eyes, Deku took a fighting stance, signalling his intent. That he was ready.

Stain then proceeded to batter Deku from all sides, with Deku unable to even gauge which direction Stain was attacking from. Such was the pace, that he could not even react. In a minute, the match was over, Deku able to block only one strike, and he was bruised all over.

"Listen, Deku. This is not only to bring out your state, but also to enhance your other senses. This fight was just to show how much you rely on your sight. The outcome was foregone, there was no way you would be able to block more than a single strike. Analyse, like you do, and improve yourself. That is all for today.", and Stain went back home, leaving the battered and bruised body that was Deku.

He got up, after 15 minutes, and began tocool down. He didn't feel like it, but it was a necessity. He couldn't waste time on trivial matters like cramps and so then went off to explore, visiting his mother, of course without her knowledge. He'd look at her from afar, hoping that nothing bad befell her, for he still cared for her.

It took 10 minutes for him to reach his lookout point, but was surprised when he saw both Katsuki and Mitsuki Bakugou enter the house. The police were also present, maybe trying to find something to hunt him for. But that wasn't necessary, for he already destroyed any evidence suggesting that he escaped, and even wrote a fake note that night, stating that he would run away to another country, and live there. It was an idiotic letter, but one that was still believable enough for it to be taken seriously. Noting that the Bakugous were now leaving, he decided it was time for him took one last look at his mother, before leaving again.

* * *

There were only 3 months left for the U.A exams, and yet Katsuki Bakugou was still angry. Angry at that damn Deku for running away. Angry at him, for he was now bored. Angry at him, because his mother now took away from his training to aid Mrs. Midoriya.

He did not particularly hate her, rather he didn't believe that Mrs. Midoriya was actually Deku's mum. They were very different, in Bakugou's eyes, for he considered her as strong and respectable, while her son was anything but that. He left her house once again with his mum when he glimsed something extra-ordinary. He thought he saw a figure spying them, one that looked like Deku, but he couldn't believe it.

Realising that this was futile, he went back home and began to train, for the upcoming exams. he wanted to ace them, and be the first from his school to enroll into U.A. Deku would never be able to get in, and by running away, he proved it himself. He then began to lift dumbells , to improve his arm had to get into U.A now.

* * *

Once again, All-Might began thinking about that boy. The one who was quirk-less. The one whose hopes he destroyed.

"What if I was wrong?", thought the Symbol of Peace before resuming his duties couldn't think about the boy, not now, when the U.A examinations would start. He sighed once again, before putting double the effort in his work. This was going to be another long day.

* * *

It was a month to go before the U.A examinations. Deku put the blind-fold again, ready for the inevitable assault. He had just begun to activate the 'state' of Foresight. For now, he would train it while blind, to improve its basic strength.

What followed was surprising, for both his master and him. For the first time, he proceeded togain the upper hand against his Stain, who was actually losing the battle, before activating his 'state' himself. Deku, lost once again, but he learnt a lot.

"This is enough for you. You seem to have mastered Foresight, which is amazing since you did it in such a short time. We end our lessons from today. Remeber all that I have taught you and create more of your your bloodlust, and do what is right. With enough mastery over your body, you may even surpass me."

Deku nodded to his words. Stain never praised anybody, so he took his words to heart.

"Tomorrow will be our final lesson. We shall do what your duty entails you to do: Fight a Hero. After that, I will give you an address. These people are very interested in you, and you will do well to stick with them for a while to learn more. You are still young", said Stain who bowed inrespect to his student, who mastered everything that Stain threw at him. And Deku did like-wise,for he taught him more than he could learn from anybody else.

They then went home, to prepare for the next day. To prepare for Masayoshi's rise. And more importantly, for Deku to try and get used to his new armour, which he commissioned with Stain's help. he hoped it looked and functioned the exact way he wanted it to. And so they went, by each to prepare for the next day.

* * *

They woke up early, for separate reasons of course. Stain did so because it was after 10 months that he could finally resume his crusade. Deku, for a multitude of reasons. First, was the talk he had with Stain. The words stil echoed in his mind, circling him like sharks.

"Don't you think he said it for your sake? I mean, you wouldn't have found me to teach you. We met by luck. Otherwise, you would have just failed and hated yourself further. Think about it. I don't think All-Might is that sort of person. He's not like Endeavor and said so for your sake."

Deku seemed to understand the logic behind that, but still hated the man in the same way.'Forget it', he thought.

'You have your first day tomorrow'.

They had already chosen their -Arms, the 'Punching Hero'. With arms that can strengthen and power, he is said to be able to hold even the arch of a bridge in his full power. Of course, they wouldn't allow him to use it. Stain had already sent him a threat, somehow, to come to the city of Shizuoka, where Deku used to live and where he trained with Stain. It was his birth-place, both Deku's and Midoriya's. And it was to be the birth-place of Masayoshi.

At 7 in the evening, both of them set off, to a back-alley near Shizuoka University. It was in the slum though, and was uninhabited, so nobody would come and disturb them. Stain set some cameras in the nearby buildings, hidden so that they couldn't be seen, and so that he would know if Death-Arms brought any of his colleagues along.

When they arrived at the spot, they saw that he was alone, and rightfully so. He was waiting impatiently, and looked at them in anger.

Looking at Stain, he said," Wasn't I supposed to fight you? Why is this boy present with you? Is he recording my victory or something?"

" He is the one you fight. We'll see whether you even win against him."

Looking at Deku he said,"Are you sure you don't want to kill him? He seems to be worth killing."

"He deserves worse than Death. The punishments he faces from me will be proof of that.", said Deku, through the mask.

Death-Arms then glared at Desuge, glared at the other, Stain's student carefully. He was well armored, with State-of-the-art armor, that was made out of a rare material, for he hadn't seen such armor. His helmet, or mask, or a mix of the two was what set him apart. It literally looked like a demon's face, one in wrath. It looked as if in judgement, and it did its part, for Toro felt chills go down his spine. He had done is preparation. The armor was black in color, while the mask was white.

Deku spent a month detailing and building his set. All of the armor was made with kevlar and carbon fibre, with huge pieces being used in vital spots for protection. It was light, and made him feel were compartments in the waist, where he would store throwing knives and smoke bombs. The plates were made out of modern ceramic, both light and durable. The ceramic was white in color, and was used in the chest, for the knees and elbows, and he made his gloves predominantly out of those, to give protection and shock absorption. The mask was completely made out of that, and gave him a demonic could even filter out air for him, like a made him look like a hybrid, like a demon with a gas-mask fused on it. He prided himself on making it. It would easily survive a missile blast. He took out his rods. They were 3 feet long, made out of a newly dicovered alloy, immune to magnetization, and were brilliant at shock absorption. They were the most durable metal on grip was also good, fitting his hand perfectly and could absorb a lot of shock.'Lets put this to the test', he thought, before suddenly lunging at Death-Arms.

Surprised, Death-Arms parried one of the rods, but immediately, the boy rotated and the other rod smashed into his chest, before the first struck his face. Like a whirl-wind, he immediately gave a round-house kick to the hero, who couldn't even understand the ferocity and intensity with which he was being struck. By the time he responded to one attack, another two would strike him. It was brutal, and the rods struck him without mercy.

In four minutes, Death-Arms collapsed, barely unconscious, and in extreme pain. The guy,'Masayoshi', was toying with him, and he realised he had no chance of even striking him, forget winning.' I die today, huh', he thought before Masayoshi responded.

"You won't die today. You don't deserve to.", he said, surprising the hero. He sounded very young, almost 16 years old.

'How could such a kid thrash me like this?', he thought in terror.

"For your crimes, you don't deserve any mercy. You framed innocent people of committing crimes, throwing them in jail. They were poor, and unable to defend themselves, thus raising your profile. A person like you is just a con-artist, one with a license that allows them to do as they please. And you ruined the lives innocent and poor people, thus making the furthest from a hero. For that, I shall punish you by breaking each one of your fingers. One for each innocent sent to me, how many is that?". The boy said sadistically. The hero was in extreme terror, and couldn't even speak.

"Its 8. 8 of them are going to be broken."

"Please bear the pain. You'll have to", the boy said, taking the man's left arm and snapping the little finger violently with his hand. The hero began to scream. He was doing it in the most painful way possible. He felt the bones shatter when he smashed it, and couldn't bear the pain. How was he to bear it if his others were to break like that? His right arm was already broken, and he broke 4 of his ribs.

The screams continued for a while, until Deku was done with the first hand. Death- Arms went unconscious after the index finger was smashed beyond recognition. When he fell unconscious, Deku violently woke him up again, because he was to feel the went on for half an hour, unbearably for one, and normally for the other. It wasn't difficult for him. He was scarred from the day he jumped, beyond recognition.

When it finally ended, Deku and Stain went on to speak to each other.

" Congratulations, you've passed!", said Stain, in a stoic manner.

" I enjoyed teaching you, but it must come to an end. As a gift, take this card. It has your next employers' number on it. Learn, and understand this experience, and do well for yourself. I hope to see you again.", he said, turning to leave.

" All your stuff is there, in the house. Take it immediately and leave. We shouldn't rat that place out. Its useful for me."

And then he left, without giving Deku a chance to thank him. He scratched his mask, in irritation. He looked at Death-Arms, who lay on the ground, unconscious, andgeve a call on the land-line nearby.

"Is this the police? Yeah. I've just found pro-hero lying on the ground here. He looks badly injured. Please send an ambulance over too. Yes, thank you!", and now even Deku left, excited to see what lay for him.

He reached quickly, and changed. He wore a shirt and trousers, over which he wore a matching wore new gloves too, to hide his finger-prints. He removed his mask finally, and wore a dust-mask instead, to hide his face. He wore brown contact lenses, and looked in the mirror, to see if his hair still retained the black color. It did, and then he left, suitcase in hand, to the location given in the card. He wondered what was it that Stain gave him the card for. Even he looked excited.

Just as he left, he noticed something on the table. Opening the packaging of what very clearly looked like a gift, he was surprised when he saw one of Stain's prized knives in it, with a note."Take very good care of it", it said, and he would. It was a gift which he took to heart, and one which he would guard ,and use with his life.

He kept it in his pocket. He would use it in case any threat arrived. He knew that metal detectors wouldn't find it, for it was unique.

He then set off to Hosu, where this place was located.

* * *

Detective Neomasa went into the hospital room, to interrogate what was left of Death-Arms. He was beaten to a pulp, and his condition wasn't broke his right arm, his ribs were also worst of all was what happened to his fingers. In both hands, all of his fingers, other than his thumbs were absolutely shattered. They couldn't be amputated, but neither could he ever use them again. He would certainly be made to retire.

He felt bad for the man, or the husk that lay in front of barely spoke, but he did speak of the monster who broke him. Apparently with Stain, as his pupil, the 'boy', 16 years old, absolutely wrecked the hero. As per him, he couldn't land a single hit on him. He then proceeded to break his fingers, in retaliation on the rumors that he sent innocents to jail. He agreed to those charges, and would most likely go into prison as a criminal after his recovery. The acceptance shocked Neomasa, who decided to check upon this new menace. 'Masayoshi', he called himself. Whatever he did, he will have to go into prison for what he did to the hero.

A thought struck him, but he realised it was just a goose hunt. He realised that both he and the missing boy, Izuku, had green eyes, which he found from Death-Arms.

He would have to report to his superiors about this, and decided to let All-Might into this too.

It was going to be a long day.


	3. Velocity

Deku decided when he left the building, that he should not give the new employers any leverage against him, and thus decided to erase all information about Izuku Midoriya. Even if they did manage to get news about him, they wouldn't be able to confirm it.

So thus he searched the Registry in the Bureau of Information, for his own records. An aquaintance of Stain's allowed him to enter, though he had to disguise himslef even further to do so. Once he found his records, he shredded them, and burnt them, just to be sure. While doing so, he saw a new name in his family registry, one that never seemed to be there before. He rummaged through this new folder, just to be sure, and to acquire information. He was shocked by its contents.

"Rin Midoriya. Who's she? Says she is the daughter of Inko, but nothing before this. Brought into the family again this year. Now that is a surprise", chuckled Deku as he memorised the document.

'Rin Midoriya,huh? Was found to be Inko's daughter on the day her son went AWOL. Inko notified a week later. A month after son's disappearance, she moved in with her new mother.' This deeply interested Deku, as he didn't visit her in atleast 4 months. He wouldn't try to visit her again. But this news satisfied him. His mother would at least bear the loss of her son now. The girl was also involved in another incident. One that featured a slime-monster villain. But the person she saved was who interested him. Katsuki Bakugou. This angered him, and he shut the file. He then left immediately for his home, for he had something to get from that place.

* * *

At twelve in the afternoon, Deku landed at the roof overlooking his house. He noticed, with Foresight, that Inko wasn't in the house. He also assumed that the new girl also wasn't there. He needed his 'Notes and Analysis for the Future', which he left in a hidden loft in his room. He was the only one who new it, and the only one to have ever accessed it.

He jumped onto the roof of his house, and spied in his room. The sight within shocked him. All his posters and All-Might figurines were restored, with a new mirror, and a table with Uwabami make-up present.'Two fake heroes. The girl has guts', said Deku when he entered the room. Silently, he tip-toed to the loft, and opened his stache, to find all his books intact and safe. He brought them down, when they suddenly fell, making a loud noise. Immediately, the door opened, and Deku saw his new step-sister, who came in the room with HIS night-clothes. 'She looked even better than the photos', before she gasped at the so did Deku. She held one of the books. Number 13, the one Bakugou blasted. Deku threw one of his smoke-bombs and snatched the book from her, and escaped with the entire stache.

'That was a very close call',he did he not notice her?Was it because she was asleep? Or did he just ignore info relating to her? He decided not to care. He had the books, and she wouldn't recognise him. He had his contacts on and his hair was dyed. He decided to change his look once he settled in at his new place.

He took the train to Hosu city, and went to the building. Standing outside it, he took his business card out. He put a protective mask, and checked whether his disguise looked good. Then he entered the building.

* * *

Rin Midoriya did not expect a burglar in the house when she opened the door. She expected the neighbour's cat, whom she played with all the time. She woke up late that day, and took a rare leave that day. She was reading her step-brother's note-book, which she thought gave a clue to him. The analysis was top-notch too. She wanted to connect with the brother she never met. Her mother's depiction of him was as a lonesome boy, neither having any friends, nor did anybody like him. He was also quirk-less, like her, though she worked out every day, in Dagoba Beach. Unlike him, she was also very outgoing, made many new friends here, yet managed to get good grades. Of course she could never surpass her brother's grades. Nobody ever could, nor will anyone do so. She also managed to fight against Bakugou and her other class-mates, who insulted her like they did to Midoriya. She felt a strange connection to him, and so did their mother. She took care her like she did him, but she changed her behaviour, seeming to love her more now. She would occasionally tell her stories about her brother, about their shared love for All-Might, and would inevitably cry at the mention of All-Might, or when Rin talked about U.A. It was her dream too, and she wasn't going to let the fact that she was quirk-less affect would be taking the entrances that year too, just like her brother would have.

It was very heart-breaking to see someone steal her brother's books. But she could do nothing about it, as the thief dropped a smoke-bomb. He seemed well equipe for this robbery, only stealing those books, and nothing more. Even Rin didn't know about the stache.

After she reoriented herself, she called the police, and then her mother. She broke the news to her hesitantly, as she didn't want her to shed tears. After all, it had to something with Izuku.

* * *

Inspector Neomasa already had a lot on his plate when he got a call from the Midoriya house. Stain reappeared, with a disciple, and continued his crusade. Only one survived it, and the victim wasn't even attacked by Stain himself, but by the pupil. Which led him onto the pupil, a boy of age 16. He called himself Masayoshi, and had green eyes, just like the missing Midoriya. Even All-Might was intrigued by this case, and wanted all information on it given to him.

So far, they uncovered nothing, other than the fact that he didn't commit suicide that day. He seemed to have disappeared from the Earth itself, such was the futility.

He picked the call up, and the new girl informed them that there was a burglary in the house. He groaned, and then got up to take information on Izuku and the family, just in case. He went over to the Registry to find that there were burnt papers around. He saw the family file, and discovered that all information on Izuku was burnt. He now officially did not exist! Only his birth certificate remained, as all the other documents were present in the file. In anger, he smashed the file to the ground, before picking it again and heading over to the house. He couldn't deal with such problems, not when there was a case at hand.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Inko Midoriya was in tears when she heard that a stache of Izuku's analysis books were stolen. She didn't know where they were, and was heartbroken when she realised that another of Midoriya's beloved possessions was stolen. Rin consoled her while they waited for the police. She loved the young girl, who reminded her of Izuku, and yet were different. She helped her when Inko had a breakdown, and they would regularly visit the police every fortnight.

She saw Inspector Neomasa arrive at the house, and witnessed intently as Rin retold the events that took place. He also had a sketch artist in place, who drew the burglar in Rin's likeness of him. She didn't see fully, yet a clear image could be formed. The culprit had brown eyes and black hair, with seemingly no other distinctive features. The inspector said that he will investigate these events before calling for them to calm down. He asked Inko to get better locks in place, and left to do his detective work. He left the house and only the sound of sobs, with occasional comforting remained.

* * *

Bakugou was angry. Angry at Izuku. Angry at the new girl. And angry that she fought back. He couldn't do anything to her, not only because she was a girl, but because she was willing to fight him for his taunts. Even the class felt the same way. They missed Deku, because they could push him around, and because they wanted Bakugou to rag him once again.

He snapped from his thoughts loudly, and went back to exercising. There was only a month left for the entrance exams, and he had to be prepared for those. he found another reason to hate the new Midoriya. Even she wanted to get in there. He angrily resumed, wanting to get better results in finals than her, so that he would be atleast the best, if she did managed to get in. He wanted to underly his superiority to her. He could surpass her grades, while neither could even touch Deku's. That was his only good points. His grades. He got only one mark wrong in the entire examinations, in language.

Once again, he got over his thoughts and resumed training.

* * *

A month to go before the exams, and all-Might was still very clueless as to what he should be teaching the kids. He began to have anxiety attacks, thinking about the boy who he refused. He thought about it, waiting at Dagoba Beach, when he heard the voice. It sounded very similar to the boy's, except it was more feminine.

'No rest for the wicked', thought the Symbol of Peace, as he resumed his duties.

* * *

He entered the building, and walked into a bar. There were three people inside, with one of them being Giran. He had interacted with the man before. He didn't enjoy the man, though he provided him with his suit and helmet, so he was fine.

The bartender was inhuman. Purple mist emerged from where his body should have been, with him somehow fitting the suit. He had yellow slits for eyes, and was one to watch. Deku decided to keep an eye on him.

The man who liked the leader also was very interesting. He had light blue hair, and manic eyes. He looked impatient, like he wanted to destroy something right one to observe. This place was something indeed. The man, Tomura looked at him, an the others followed.

"Welcome to the League of Villains, Masayoshi", said a voice. He realised it came from the television. A mask was present, looking intently at him. If it had eyes that is.

"I hoped to ask you: Will you accept our offer? I hope you do",said Tomura, who didn't look like he wanted no for an answer.

"I came here because I accepted. I don't like to waste anybody's time, neither my client's, nor my own. I have to join the organisation, don't I? That was what the card stated. And I shall", replied Deku, in a smart and suave manner.

"Good, good. On joining, we shall agree to your requests. You shall be given an apartment of your own, you shall be completely liable to me, and partially liable to Tomura. We shall base your task on your ability and likes. And as a welcome gift, I want to gift you your very own quirk, as you don't seem to have any.",said the being.

"I would like to discuss that matter with you, in my new accomadation. If you are willing, of course."

Noting their silence Deku continued,"I agree to your offer. from now, I shall associate myself as a member of the League. Thank you for offering me a place in your visions. I would like to take leave to my new accomadation, and begin infiltration of the police networks. They seem to be aware briefly of this organization's existence. But they have no knowledge. In any case, thank you!"

He left to his new lodgings and spent the day unpacking and began compiling all his data into a secure data-base. His books were to be thrown afterwards.

It was then that Sensei arrived. Coming in without warning, he mildly surprised Deku, who got up and saluted him in return.

"Now to discuss matters immediately. We are busy at the moment and I can't wait. What quirk is it that you wish for? I have many at my disposal, and am willing to give you a good one. You figure prominently in my plans, you know?", piped the man.

Deku took some time, to frame his response. He then began,"I do not want a quirk, from anybody. It would against my principles, and would be a complete waste of time for everyone. I am sorry to be refusing your generous offer." The old man look surprised but chuckled lightly.

"However, if there is any way for you to enhance my capabilities, I would gladly accept that. I am human, a quirk-less one at that and would be an idiotic one if I didn't take your help.", finished Deku, who was waiting for a response.

"Okay. I do have such an ability. If you wish, I can use it now. To manifest and upgrade you fully though, it would take a night. And the pain will be unbearable for you. I give you this gift with a warning. If not prepared, you may lose sanity, as it improves your mind too. It removes all weaknesses and enhances your strengths greatly. In turn, your limiters, which keep you human, will also be removed. You shall not only get better, but there will be no limit for your strength. But I stress once again, you may lose sanity. Think about it now. It is night anyway."

Deku immediately nodded, knowing that he was ready.

Sensei then touched him in his chest, with a glowing index finger. A burning sensation spread within, growing and choking him. As the man left, Deku collapsed to the ground in pain, and lay there for the night, barely conscious. The night went on forever, and at points, he thought he was losing his mind. But he didn't, for while he was in pain, he also grew in all aspects, within.

He came about in the morning, and slept in his bed after the pain subsided.

At 7, he went over to the bar, where Shiguraki waited for him with his mission. When he arrived, both he and the bartender looked at him in surprise. He looked in the mirror, and saw why. His contacts had disappeared, leaving green glowing eyes. His hair was again green, though it grew considerably in length. The most distinct thing though, was the fact that his scars had begun to fade. He already felt above humanity, in all ways. This only seemed to confirm it.

Shiguraki said,"Get ready. We need you to scout and infiltrate the U.A entrance exams. This is both a test for you and a spy mission. We need you to compile data on every single person you find, and we want you to see how much the enhancement has affected procured a fake id for you too." He was smiling the whole time.

Deku accepted it without any qualms, and began to disguise himself for the mission. He was to masquerade as Haruhito Fujiota, a quirk-less 16 year old. white hair and black eyes. He wore his black contact lenses, and began to dye his hair. It would be interesting, his test.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou entered the hallway with Rin Midoriya. They became good friends during the year, and he didn't mind her. Today though, he didn't speak a single word, and neither did she. They were mentally preparing themselves for U.A. And they were ready.

As he walked in, he saw a young man, with long white hair, and pitch-black eyes, looking at everybody, and still as a statue. He oozed confidence, and had an aura of boy then looked at him, and Bakugou heard Rin behind him gasp. She too looked at him. He looked at Bakugou, yet within. It was as if he was above humanity. And Bakugou felt fear at the sight. He looked a bit like Midoriya. But Deku would never look so regal, and so terrifying. It was as if he knew the outcome already.

The boy then left to go inside, and so did Bakugou.

'He's the one to beat.I'll crush him', thought Bakugou as he entered his designated hall, leaving Rin behind.

* * *

Rin Midoriya looked at the boy at the same time Bakugou did, and felt terror. She was paralysed at the sight. 'He contained so much latent energy!'

She composed herself after both he and Kachhan left. She took a deep breath, and walked in. She saw a young brunette too, who stared at the boy ,and they began to talk about him.

"He looked so scary!", both said in unison. And they laughed.

She introduced herself as Ochako Uraraka. And Rin did like-wise. They then congratulated each other, and went inside.

She kept on thinking about All-Might. He had chosen her to be his successor, and she couldn't fail him.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou took his seat in the allotted hall, alongside Rin. He noticed that the black-eyed boy was right next to them, and was even freakier. The more he looked at that guy, the more out of place he looked. Like he was above everybody. Like he was a god!

The boy then looked at Bakugou, and he saw hate in his eyes. Hate directed at him.

'What's with that guy?', thought Bakugou.

"What's with that guy?", said Rin at the same time.

"I don't know. Let's not concentrate on him", said Bakugou.

They then looked down on the podium, from where Present Mic began his presentation.

(DekuPov)

As he sat down, he noticed that both Bakugou and Rin Midoriya were seated next to him, on his right. The girl was just beside him.  
Looking at Bakugou made his blood boil. There he was, his tormentor, the guy who ruined Deku's life. He seemed to be very good friends with the girl though. He felt anger looking at her too.

'I'm here for a purpose', thought Deku. He began taking notes of everybody around him, every student in the hall.

He became surprised at the depth and clarity with which he analysed people. It was as if he knew them from the inside out. 'This is amazing. Who knew I would become so much better in a single day!', he thought in amazement.

He made notes at an inhuman rate. He did so, much to the chagrin of the other hopefuls, who weren't able to concentrate on the speech. He was able to do so though. He was able to make notes and listen to the speech clearly, as if he were doing these tasks individually.

Present Mic made a short, crisp presentation, and Deku understood everything. It was then that a tall, spectacled boy got up. Looking like a righteous guy, he began to speak in an angry manner.

"You have explained only about three of the four robots. The handout stated that were four types of robots. Such a blatant error, if it is one! We are all hopefuls and hope to be modelled into top heroes by enrolling into your school.", he said, and everyone noted this.

He then turned and pointed to Deku, and said,"You, with the white hair. You've been muttering and loudly making notes all this while. If you think this is a joke, then please leave!". He looked livid at Deku, and the others concurred with this.

"Bakugou and Rin looked at him, expecting him to respond. And Deku did.

"Do I look like I care about you? I'm here to destroy this exam. You, on the other hand look like you're trying to curry favors. Is it because you know you won't pass?", said Deku, in a tone that hushed the room. His black eyes began to glow, and suddenly people weren't able to breathe. They were feeling the pressure of his new 'State'!

The spectacled boy sat down in fear, and Present Mic hurriedly continued.

Deku finished his notes and then tried to understand. He just activated 'Terror', a 'state' which submits people into a state of paralysis by inducing fear in them. 'This is good',he thought, before loudly closing the book.

Present Mic then finished his speech, and they went out, to prepare for the Entrance Test.

* * *

Deku changed early and went to the register. He asked her if he could get a weapon.

"I'm sorry, please use your quirk.", she said in blank manner.

"But I'm quirk-less!", said Deku in a puppy-faced manner.

He saw her face change, and she gave him an iron staff, which seemed to be the only thing. He thanked her, took the staff and left in anger.

'How could they have only one weapon? They aren't even prepared for a quirk-less candidate?", fumed Deku as he left for the compound.

They walked to the designated compound, Katsuki, Rin and that boy. They were all assigned to the same test centre.  
Deku didn't mind. He could evaluate their performance, and compare theirs with his own.

There were atleast a hundred students there. As Deku finished his warm-up, while observing the others. Just when he finished the warm-up, he felt a hand on his back.

He saw Iida Tenya, the spectacled boy, holding him by the shoulder.

"Currying favours with me now? Aren't you shameless!", snapped Deku . Everybody was shocked by those comments, and they went further back. 'They're clearly afraid of me!", thought Deku, as he shoved Iida.

"I'm not feeling well today, so please don't disturb me. Best of luck to you too !", he said to the boy. And they seemed to buy it.

'When did I become so convincing?', he thought. Must have been something to do with the enhancement.

He went to the front of the line, where Bakugou and Rin were waiting. Everybody made way for him, partly due to the look in his face, and because they did.t want to be near him with the iron staff. Even Bakugou shuddered looking at the guy.

He looked at him again, in a deep sense. 'He is perfect', thought Rin and Bakugou simultaneously, 'in every sense of the word'.

While everyone was staring at Deku, the Entrance Test began, with Present Mic announcing it.

"Begin!", he said, shocking everybody, and only Deku sprinted, at a speed which shocked everybody into silence.

"What is his quirk?", shouted one while others said,"He's a monster!", but they remained rooted to the spot.

"WHAT'S WRONG! THE TEST HAS STARTED. SO RUN! RUN! RUN!", said Present Mic, awakening everyone.

By the time they even went inside, a shocking announcement was made.

"57 points to Haruhito Fujiota!", he is one course to shatter the Entrance Record!. He already has 1/8rd of all points available in the course! Run !", said Present Mic, in shock.

* * *

Inside a separate room, from where pro-heroes observed the test, shocked beyond words. They were stunned, looking at the white-haired boy tear into every robot available.

"He is a genius! A combat genius!", said Midnight, who echoed the others' sentiments. And she was completely true. He was destroying the robots in an easy manner.

The other students also began to gain points. Though now it was about whether there were enough points. Haruhito had already eaten a huge chunk of the available points.

Katsuki bakugou, Rin Midoriya, and Tenya Iida were the other students who caught their eyes. Rin and Bakugou particularly. But it was all for nought, as they had decided that Haruhito was to get enrolled.

Snipe then asked,"He must be having an immense quirk. Being so convincingly brilliant!"

All-Might too agreed. He had to have a powerful quirk!

Principal Nezu then spoke,"it's astonishing really! The best ever candidate for the Entrance Exam. He already smashed the record!"

Shota Aizawa reviewed his profile, unable to believe the test.

He finally said, "The boy's quirk-less. He is registered as quirk-less!"

This silenced the teachers, who were now shocked, once again.

All-Might in particular, was reminded painfully, of words he said to a certain boy.

'Pro heroes risk their lives everyday'

Each word Detroit smashed him. As the guilt began to mount, he gagged, and took a sip of water.

He was damningly corrected. He felt the guilt hit him. He broke a boy's dream, and here he saw another who had the very same problem, yet was the record holder.

'I destroyed his dream for nothing. If only I wasn't so short-sighted.'

He then wondered about the boy who went missing, apologising with all his heart before continuing to observe.

* * *

Rin could only use 10% of her power. One for All was immensely powerful, and she would wreck herself if she used more of her power. She was equal with Bakugou, on second-place. Like the others, she was beyond shock when she heard the boy's points tally. She saw him destroy a robot, with the staff before he began walking around. He leapt all around the robot, before finally smashing it to bits. He fought with a pace, speed and intensity which even All-Might couldn't match. He was a genius, in combat and in thinking.

She would pass, though she wanted to beat Bakugou. She knew she couldn't beat the number one. Present Mic announced that he had a tally of 250 points, which was exactly half of all points present. There were many who quit, knowing that they couldn't compete with such a genius.

She suddenly saw the 0-pointer. A massive robot, it was hulking its way to the alley, when the students begn to run. It was huge, bigger than all the buildings around. She too began to run, when she saw Uraraka on the ground stuck under debris. It was going to crush her.

She charged to 100%, and was about to jump, when the boy took a run-up, and threw his staff onto the robot.

It went at a superhuman speed, maybe even crossing the speed of sound. It smashed a weak point in the neck, and the robot duly collapsed. Rin then hurried to save Uraraka, while the boy began to walk back nonchalantly. After she rescued her, the announcer chimed that the time was up.

As they began to shuffle back, she noticed the boy was yawning, as if in boredom.

'How strong is he! He doesn't even look like he broke a sweat, while the rest of us killed ourselves in this. Is he even human?', she thought.

* * *

Five metres away from her, Deku thought the same. He did feel a bit tired, but he felt amazing. He was shocked at his own skill. He realised, that he already surpassed Stain, at all levels. There was a lot of time though, for him to be able to kill All-Might. He had to train way more.

He went back to the changing rooms, and freshened up, packing everything, and began to leave when he was called to the hall by the announcer. He was the only one called, it seemed.

He went into the room to find all the U.A teachers inside. Including All-Might. This was a golden opportunity, he thought, as he could analyse them closely, for once.

Principal Nezu began to speak, "We saw your performance today, and it is safe to say that we were delighted by the dominant performance you made. We wanted to tell you that we are already willing to accept you now. Unlike for the others, whom the teachers will review, all the teachers, myself included had no objections to inclusion into the school. Do you want to join?"

All the teachers looked at him expectantly, as if they already knew the answer. They looked like they caught some prize. All-Might looked at him with guilt in his eyes. Maybe he did remember their incident.

But he was going to let them down.

"I'm sorry, but I have absolutely no plan of joining U.A!", and all of them dropped their jaws." I only took this examination to see myself in relation to others. And frankly, I'm disappointed in the standards around here. I don't think there is anything your faculty can teach me, and I don't even want to be a hero. So thank you for your concern."

He immediately turned, and left, leaving a silent room, full of shocked pros. All of them were silenced by his words, and they were stunned by this.

"He is anyway too over-confident. He wouldn't be a fit for us", said Midnight, and some of the teachers agreed.

"No, he was just acting haughty, but otherwise he would have been an excellent addition to the school. Based on his performance he would have been the most distinguished student this school ever saw. It is sad, but it is his choice whether he wants to be a hero or not.", said Principal Nezu, in a calm and logical manner.

"We should not let this setback dishearten us. There are other students who are actually interested in joining this school, and we should review them."

As Deku left the hall he looked at the others. He felt brilliant, and the enhancement was a success. He wanted to go back and train, for he was limitless! When he walked outside he saw Rin Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka speak to each other. They looked at him and walked towards him. He maintained his high-aired façade, and looked at them disinterestingly, while they approached him.

When they came close, the green-haired girl asked,"What were doing in the hall there? Did they already accept you into the school?"

"Yeah, they offered a spot to me."

They looked at him in shock, with others eavesdropping on this conversation.

"You must be happy right?Being accepted into U.A so easily.",said the brunette.

"Yeah, but I refused the offer", he said in a bland way.

Every single person around him turned towards him, in surprise. How did he just refuse the offer to join the school?

"Could you say that again?", both asked in unison.

"I REFUSED THEM. I didn't think they were good enough, and I detest All-Might. He disgusts me", said Deku, before walking away.

He took the metro and walked to the building, a spring in his step. He wanted to check the results, and compile his data for the notes.

He went to the bar and saw Shigaraki and Kurogiri enjoy some video on the telly. Looking at it, it was his time in U.A. The pair enjoyed the video very much. They especially enjoyed the part when he refused to join U.A.

Shigaraki then said,"Don't you think you should have joined? We would have completely caught them off-guard then."

He feigned anger, but he enjoyed it. Deku seemed to bond very well with the League. They were very tightly knit, and the pair enjoyed him too. Shigaraki seemed a bit childish at times, but he was curiously intelligent and sharp.

"Would have killed All-Might on the first day. Can't bear his sight", said Deku. Shigaraki chuckled at that. Sensei then spoke from the T.V.

"The results are very positive. You were already proficient, and now you are manic. I would like to speak to you in the evening once again. This is to clear doubts about our identities, and to give you more knowledge about All-Might."

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me. I shall be waiting for your visit. I'll compile the data now and store it in the database. Everyone in the League will be able to access this, for their use. Thank you."

Deku then left.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri stayed to their spots, while Sensei was talking to them.

"Tomura. Keep this boy close to your chest. Nomu may be stronger than him, but he is the League's Ace. He is the most dangerous within the league, along with the three of us. And unlike us, he has no limit to his potential. He WILL only grow stronger and better and more intelligent."

"I shall, Sensei. I anyway enjoy him", said Shigaraki, chuckling to himself. And he continued to drink.

In the evening, while Deku was cooking his dinner, Sensei entered his room. He promptly sat on the bed, and waited for Deku to finish hurriedly finished it, and left it to cool, going to Sensei to listen to had a white shirt, waistcoat and pant on, with formal shoes. These were his casual clothes. And even these he could use for combat. The shoes hid a blade that was attached. There was a secret compartment where he hid Stain's knife. Putting his gloves on he sat on a chair, indicating that he was ready to listen.

"The enhancement is brilliant, isn't it? There are no side-effects to it ,you know?", he said casually.

"I'll tell you All-Might's secret, and mine. But this I will do later. Explain the data you have on All-Might to me. I shall spend some time with you every day to utilise your analysis. It is best to hear from the author."

Deku began, and Sensei listened to him patiently. Deku did not spend too long, giving only necessary info. After an hour, when they were done not only with All-Might, but also with Endeavour and Hawks, Sensei signalled that he wanted to leave. Getting up immediately, he gave Deku a 1 million yen note, and said to him"For your intel gathering. Leave in half an hour, and don't be too late. I have some other work for you too. I'll dinner with you sometime. The food smells delicious. And yes, don't call me Sensei. My name is All for One."

And he left, leaving Deku to his dinner, and his work. He was very thankful for the money. He could now get more important information for him to compile.


	4. Burning Embers

**This story is still a bit shorter, and does'nt have any interesting fight. However it contains important plot points. Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

* * *

For the next two weeks Rin spent her time watching All-Might fights on Izuku's computer. She had found a huge cache of videos, and she then realized how much he loved All-Might. It seemed that All-Might somehow knew or heard about the boy.

Her mother told her about how he used to watch one video of All-Might's everytime he felt bad. It was his first entrance. She also showed her some of his childhood photos, including one where they acted as hero and victim. Izuku wore a cute costume of All-Might, and acted like him, 'saving' her mother, who acted like she was in trouble.

The photos put tears in Inko's eyes, who still couldn't bear with his loss. Rin knew that. She loved Rin, but there is a big difference between a child who grew up in your arms and one who grew elsewhere.

She didn't begrudge her for this. In fact, Rin wanted to find him herself, both for his and her sake.

'Where are you? Can't you see, your mother can't live without you'

They then had dinner, and when she was going to sleep, she saw that a letter was just placed. It was from U.A.

Excited, she opened it and went into her room, while Inko waited outside for the result. She was excited. Izuku would have been too.

As Rin opened the letter, there was a holographic device. She quickly switched it on and All-Might spoke to her from it. She had tears in her eyes.

After she listened to the acceptance tape, she thought about Haruhito Fujiota. U.A certainly sent a letter to him too, so that he would reconsider his decision. She was shocked, and still felt shocked when she saw that he refused. And in a way she would only recognise as his. She took his number,even Uraraka, and she spoke to him once. He didn't want to speak then, and wouldn't want to speak to her anyway.

She told her mother the good news, and they went out for ice-cream to celebrate her acceptance.

* * *

Deku spent the next two weeks either compiling data,or by picking on 'false heroes'. It was a list made by him and Shigaraki, for both Deku and to make it look like the League also had a moral compass. This gave it notoriety, and also prestige, as people didn't exactly hate a group of people willing to fight injustice. The fact that they didn't kill was another brownie point.

His latest victim was Captain Celebrity. An American who escaped to Japan to run away from his wife, he was was completely disgusting. He had assault cases against him, was accused of hiding his income, and also of fraud and was scum.

Deku made short work of him, using both rods. After Captain Celebrity was incapable of fighting, he took out a knife and proceeded to cut off his toes after he smashed them. He did so as slowly as possible, and once he was toeless, he marked his victim by slashing a big 'M' on his back.

He then took some of his blood and proceeded to write the charges he was facing on the wall next to him. Every single crime of his was listed. He didn't enjoy doing the last bit, but it made them, and him more notorious. Word on the streets was, he was already touted as an 'A-class villain', who deals with justice in a high-handed manner. Nobody knows who he truly is, and there are conflicting reports about him.

All that was just an effort to hide his identity. He changed contacts regularly, to make sure they didn't zone in. He had already destroyed all his living documents, except his birth certificate. The authorities now barely had any proof that he even existed, both Masayoshi and Izuku. He forgot about Izuku too. He may have the same body, but he was a completely different person.

He came back that day, to see that there were many people in the bar. He managed to make his way to Tomura before he was crushed by some of the mercenaries.

He proceeded to the center, where Shiguraki and Kurogiri were waiting. He looked at them in surprise, and then it hit him.

"We are doing this in the end of the week, right?"

"Yeah. your mole told us so."

Deku managed to get a mole in U.A. It was easy, once he got their info. The poor kid was broken already, and the threats made it easier for them to get information from him.

"Ok then, should I bring the Elites too?", said Deku.

A group of mutant-quirked villains, he utilised their hatred of a society, which shunned and feared them to his advantage. Led by a scary man named Komodo, they all followed the motif of strong animal-like beings. They were insanely powerful, and the squad would be powerful enough to take All-Might on without fear.

"Yes, it would seem so.", said Kurogiri

"We should get ready then, shouldn't we?

"I'll begin preparations then. We need to access the building's security alarms."

Deku walked to a building, on the other side of town. It was another of the League's buildings, but only he and All for One knew about this.

He thought back to last week, when he spoke to All for One about something:

"I would like to take control of a sector within the League"

"Like?"

" I noticed that neither are there too many full-time members in the League, and neither is there anything with espionage and hacking. So I thought if I were to be able to create and lead a group within the League solely dedicated to hacking,financially strengthening the company, and getting and compiling all necessary data, it would aid the League. And I'd like for you to be the only one to fully know of this."

"Hmm. OK. Do as you fit. But do you want to keep it a secret from the others?"

"They will know that such an organisation exists. But they won't know all about it. After all, I intend for it to be a source of income for us. Running scams, and illegal sales, it shall make us more independent."

"That is perfect. There is a building in another part of the city. Use that for this venture of yours."

"Thank you", said Deku gratefully, bowing down to the leader of the League

* * *

Yamato Yaoru took a stroll in the room, trying to stretch a bit. He just finished another night of compilation, and some of the others were still sleeping. It wasn't time for them yet. He took a sip of a soft-drink, looking at the accomplished work.

He was a prominent hacker, part of a team of hackers called 'Sirens'. They hacked for the goodwill of the community. But his team leaked information about him, and the heroes attacked, most likely because he was literally returning tax money to the poor. He was mercilessly thrashed, his house was destroyed, and he had nothing left. Even the ordinary people looked at him with disgust, buying the gossip the media sold about him, and was thrashed by the other homeless men every night. He had no home, was starving everyday, and he faced this reality for only 6 months. He was mildly obese, but after getting used to this new life, he weighed only 45 kilos. He slept all day, hiding in some alley where nobody would disturb him.

Then one day he came. The man who saved him from this filth he lived in. The guy who restored his faith in life. As he was getting beat one night, by a gang of no-good robbers, the man came and saved him from them. He thrashed them within inches of their lives, all the while laughing. He was scared of him, but he then realised. He was a victim too! He was not laughing because he was a sadist. He was laughing because he was exacting his revenge on bullies of all kinds. He then looked at him, and asked,"What are you good at? I want to help you, set you free from this life. But what can you gift me? What is it that you have that impresses me?"

He spoke with a pace that bore impatience, like he already knew who he was speaking to, and like he already knew the answer. He was just there to make it sound like it was a choice.'I'll play your game'

"I used to hack for a living, until my friends sold me. Now I'm just a punching bag, for anybody relly. My family threw me out, and the rest of society spits on me. I can even run Ponzi schemes, or scam people online. I even used to run an illegal betting company. But it all shut down."

"What if I give you another chance, this time so that you spit in society's face! What if I tell you, that I'll fund you, as long as you work for me. What if I give you a good house, a good computer, and good food. I can do all that. I can give you a chance for vengeance. All I ask is for you to swear fealty to me. To sign a contract of blood, stating that you are my employee. That you be the Head of a new scamming company. Agree, and plot out your vengeance, and take it. That, is all I ask."

He squinted, looking at the god in front of him?'He's giving me all that? There's got to be a catch, something that will make me refuse'. But it didn't come. That was the final offer. Some scams, for a good house, some food, and a chance at revenge.

"Oh, and 10 percent of all earnings will be split by your team.I'll be making five teams of five each. They will all be lead by you. And you, report to me. Got it!?"

"I didn't say yes yet."

"You don't need to. Your mouth may say something, but you look like you've agreed to it"

And he did. The man he called 'Boss', was none other than 'Masayoshi', the 'Spirit of Justice'.His neat white hair, his pitch-black eyes, his pressed shirt and waist-coat, his costly pants, and formal shoes, his well-built body and his pretty face all were in contrast to the scene around him. He was oozing confidence, and came like a ray of light to them, and saved them all. How he came to find, or choose him, he did not know. But he was grateful. Anything would be better than the hell-hole he lived in. And the Building was comfortable. They sadly couldn't leave it for most of the time, as they lived and worked there. And they didn't mind that rule. They anyways played in their free time. The house was neat, with room-service coming in at ten in the morning. The guys though, were neat. They were all like him, from highs in life, they were thrown to the pits. And each wanted vengeance. Against a society that hated them for using their strengths, and for trying to help people.

They were humble, and they weren't to tell anyone about their new lives.

They were called 'F.H.I.V.E'. It stood for:Finance, Hacking, Information, Verification,Embezzlement.

They held the best hackers known. There were 26 of them, with five groups of people, and each proficient in one of the following above. They were all hackers, with different specialities. And they all lived for one man. One who was like God to them.

He once again arrived suddenly, asking for results. He was a hard task-master. But an understanding one.

'FHIVE' hacked into U.A High School. All-Might's new school. They all hated him unanimously. Masayoshi, for some reason, hid their true employment from them. He hid a lot from them. But they didn't care. They got their money. And they got their life back, in some measure.

he immediately took the pen-drive from them. And left, congratulating them, and giving them the day off. He came and went as he pleased, like a typhoon. Even the news he delivered, or his mood, everything about him was unpredictable.

And so he left, just as he came.

* * *

It was hard for Deku to keep the information hidden from the League. They assume he got the information by himself. But he didn't. He only got the word on the street. Even that he either got it for free, or he paid for it. He placed sleeper agents, people who lived off the money he got from FHIVE, and they supplied him with information. He was slowly building a network, and he would be paid for his work. Every single person he recruited had two similar things about them:

1\. They were treated badly, and mistreated by all of society.

had a pathological hatred of All-Might. It may have been induced, or it was from the nevertheless, they hated him deeply. Even the Elites, who acted as mercenaries for others and did their dirty work, all hated him.

Every single one of his men soon came to respect him. They didn't fear him. They would die for him.

Shiguraki was told by All for One, that he had some plans in mind, and was working for those too. He was told not to disturb Deku, and he didn't mind it. He had his own men, and was secure that Deku did it for the League. Even the Elites were completely under Deku's jurisdiction, while the Nomus, were Shigaraki's. Kurogiri was liable to Shigaraki, though either could really talk to him. Kurogiri was the inbetweener, as the condition stood. Both confided to him, and he chose neither's side. That was perfect. They already trusted one another, and this methodology only increased efficiency and coordination. they could work as they pleased, setting their men to their image and will.

he told them the layout of their attack location:U.S.J. That place was to be attacked by them when All-Might took them to simulate rescue operations. Only this time, they would be the ones needing rescue. Shigaraki decided he only needed one Nomu, the strong one. With it, they will kill All-Might. Deku would take four of the Elites, to reduce priority rescues. Komodo would remain. They already had one trump card.

They decided and looked at the plan one final time. 76 mercenaries were to be brought for this, but they were mostly small-time rogues. Shiguraki, Deku, Kurogiri and the 4 Elites would be coordinating the attack from the centre, with Shiguraki staying in the centre, as he was the king-pin, and would be needed to control the Nomu. However, Deku would be the one running the scene. Shigaraki agreed to minimal interference from his side, to ensure that they would be successful.

Deku would either command one of the Elites, or would go himself(for the rare and difficult occasion) for damage control, and to turn the tide in their favor, if they felt the battle was slipping away. Kurogiri would isolate the students, so they could be picked off. They needed efficiency, and Deku did not tolerate failure. He especially stated that those who failed drastically would be killed on sight by the top-dogs.

They finished preparing, and they all went for some needed rest. They had the week to prepare, and prepare they shall.

* * *

She walked in, with Bakugou. They lived practically next to each other, and she made him pay the metro fee. She got in the building, amazed at the sight of the building. It looked very large, and awe-inspiring. She managed to find her class, and went in it. Soon everybody got in, having the same expression she did. There was one thing that nagged her. There was an empty seat right at the end. It was unmarked, and the name written on it was torn. The first letter though, saddened her. It was an 'H'.'So he did really deny them, huh', she thought, remembering the white-haired boy. Maybe it was for the best. He was miles above all of them, and being in the same grade as him would have only scared the others. She thought, maybe even All-Might was not fit to teach him. He was that strong. However, she needed to get stronger, as she needed to become number 1. There were many watching her, even one whom she imagined would have.

The class was in noise while she was introspecting, when the teacher arrived. He was in a sleeping bag, and looked like he just woke up.

"Good morning. My name is Shota Aizawa, and I am your homeroom teacher"

Audible gasps could be heard, as many were surprised that this was their teacher.

They all calmed down, and the inevitable question came.

"Is anybody missing Sensei? The last table is empty", said Eijiro Kirishima, who finished fourth in the Entrance Exam.

"Where is that white-haired boy? He looked so cool. Wasn't he the record holder?",said Mina Ashido, a pink-coloured and pink-haired girl. She was very active, and this looked like her natural self.

Uraraka looked at Rin uneasily, as if she still was shocked by his answer then.

"That seat was meant to be for the student who placed first in the Entrance Exams. He got 280 points in total if I remember. He was one true talent."

They waited for him to continue, excited that such a strong student would be with them.

"He refused our personal offer though, and we already assigned him a seat before he refused. He didn't seem to want to become a hero."

"Aizawa-sensei, what was his quirk? All of my friends were trying to find out since we saw him."

The entire class waited for his answer, hoping it would be something awesome.

"We have to go immediately. But to satiate your curiosity:He was quirk-less."

There was shock and silence in the class-room. There was no way he was quirk-less. Some of the students even thought that he was All-Might's successor in hiding! But they were disappointed. They were asked to meet Aizawa-sensei in the field, and they did so in their gym clothes.

They were all disappointed, that the record holder didn't join. Bakugou looked like he would break something into pieces.

"How strong was he?", asked Momo Yaoyorozu, one of the recommendation students.

"He smashed more than a hundred machines, and he got 250 points, you know. He was mad. By the time we even got a single point he already had 27. He was crazy. I could barely see him, he was that fast",Uraraka said, extremely excited.

"Man, I wish i could fight him. Just to see how good he is", Kirishima said.

"You'd lose. Any of us would lose. He is already as good as a professional", said bakugou, dejected. Rin noticed that he was very melancholy. ever since he saw Haruhito fight,that is.

"Guys, we aren't here to ogle at somebody. We came to improve ourselves, and I'm sure we'd be able to surpass him in no time. After all, he was quirk-less!", said an excited Kaminari.

As they went into the field, they saw Aizawa-sensei waiting for them. They quickly hurried, making sure he wasn't delayed in anyway.

(All of us know what happened next. This is boring. Noteworthy thing is Rin finished in top 3, with Bakugou and Tosoroki)

* * *

The villains were waiting excitedly, with the three main men sitting on the bar-stools, continuing to plan. This was the first official entrance of the League, after all. Nothing could go wrong. They decided, that even if All-Might couldn't be killed, they would atleast hurt him very badly. This was a shock-and-awe plan, only designed to get people turning. They finished speaking, and Deku got a call. It was from the mole.

" They are beginning to move finally. They'll be there in 30 minutes. Begin now!", read the text.

"ITS TIME BOYS!", shouted Deku, and everyone fell silent.

He looked at Shiguraki, who nodded,and then continued.

"THIS IS OUR FIRST APPEARANCE. OUR TARGET IS ALL-MIGHT. THERE NEVER WAS SOMEONE TRULY STRONG ENOUGH TO CRUSH ALL-MIGHT, BUT NOW WE DO. WE HAVE THE BEING NAMED NOMU, AND WITH IT, WE SHALL CRUSH HERO SOCIETY TODAY."

He continued his rousing speech,and everybody was hyped up. They knew their role, and would do their best.

As they all began to move, Deku checked his equipment. He was ready. He looked at himself in the mirror again, and adjusted his the thugs looked at him in fear while they were passing, the strongest Elite present,'Alpha' approached him. He was a 12 foot tall wolf-like mutant, with the menacing look and growl present. Once the rest had gone, he and Shiguraki went, with the Nomu. The elites flanked them, and would go immediately after the students. They would lead the men in the simulations, and each one of them was suited for their chosen terrain.

They then landed, in an abondoned U.S.J, and they finished preparing for the scenario. 15 minutes later, the class arrived, all except for All-Might present. He and Shiguraki swore at the same time, and looked at each other amusingly. The show had to go on.

* * *

Rin came in with the rest of the class, excited.

"Welcome, class 1-A. Here, one can practice to manage any disaster. All possible cases have been made and tested,for it is my humble to th Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or U.S.J, for short", explained 13, the disaster management hero.

Just then a portal emerged behind 13, and everyone looked shocked at the sight.

Two men emerged, with one comprised of the purple mist, and the other wore a black armor, with a deathly-white on his face. They identified him as Masayoshi, and they trembled in fear. He was of course, a famous villain.

" I'm sure there must be some mistake. All-Might was meant to be here, no?", he looked at Purple-Mist in heard that voice before. It sounded familiar, yet she didn't want to think of the similarity.

Masayoshi then turned back to the class, and said,

"Very well. If not All-Might, we'll satisfy oursleves with your deaths. After all ,you're golden eggs. And one has to do with what they have. i wonder, will All-Might come if there are dead students? Lets put that test to the theory, shall we? We sahll now show all of you the difference in power, between those in training, and those who have mastered."

* * *

 **How was the story guys? I hope you are enjoying it. As I've said before, I don't hope to bring too many non-canon characters, but that may not be possible. The story doesn't seem to come together in any other way. Anyways, stay tuned, and watch how Deku and the League fare against the students in the next chapter,'Difference in Power'**


	5. The difference in power

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

* * *

Kurogiri sent them all to different areas in U.S.J, and each was sent to a location where they were at a disadvantage. Deku smirked as he observed the camera, as the students were struggling, though they fought with spirit. He really wasn't going to kill them, but he was to do worse. He was going to scar them beyond saving. All-Might's death was going to not just scar them, but the effects would reverberate all around the world.

He got back to detailed observation, as he noticed a boy, Ojiro fight off and beat most of the villains. He looked at one of the Elites, a fearsome woman named Panthera, and signalled for her to take him out. She looked at him, in the burning city, and nodded. They all barely spoke, but he liked them that way. They always agreed to do his work. She left, jumping in an athletic and quick manner. He got back to observing, not the cameras, but Eraser Head. He finally decided to act on his own, and sent a message, asking them to return to the center foyer, or the courtyard. He began fighting the thugs in the raised dais. He was fighting in the location of the main fight, and looked like he wanted to be main attraction sent the rest of the Elites to block the students from leaving the foyer. They were the target audience. He told the Elites only to injure the students, for they had to live. They were his test species, his guinea pigs. Even if All-Might died, their spirits wouldn't break. But that didn't matter. They were idiotic, even for heroes. Deku got to observe Eraser Head, analysing and deciphering his combat skills and strategy in seconds. 'Woah, that was quick', he thought. He sometimes felt out-of-place in his own new body, for he was above his own expectations, for himself.

Once he analysed his quirk and combat, Deku noticed that most of the students got back, huddled together. Ojiro, he saw, was unconscious, and heavily bruised, with scratch marks all over him. She did her job Tenya wasn't there. He was allowed to leave, to bring All-Might. Eraser Head was dealing with the thugs easily, and the students were cheering him on. The tide of the battle was slowly turning, to the side of the heroes. He had to change this. He got up, and began to walk. The Elites moved away, and the pair, Kurogiri and Tomura looked at him, waiting for his move. He went to the edge of the platform, and looked at all of them, including Eraser Head.

There was 50 meters in between him and the hero. As Eraser used his rope to hold a particularly strong thug, Masayoshi struck. Like lightning, he moved in superhuman manner, catching upto the hero, and smashed his face with a powerful punch, using the momentum to generate additional force. He suddenly twisted, holding Eraser's arm, and snapped it while turning, completely shattering the elbow. As Eraser crouched in agony, Masayoshi mercilessly picked him up by the neck, and began to choke him, suffocating the struggling hero, who tried to escape the hold, to no avail. He stopped struggling, and Deku threw the unconscious hero towards the students, who were silenced in terror. The tide had once again, turned towards his side.

He began to walk back towards the top, and heard an explosion behind him. He turned, to see Bakugou right behind him, holding his gauntlet. He released the pin, and a powerful explosion rocked through him, the sound echoing all across the building.

* * *

Rin saw the villain beat Aizawa-sensei like he was a common thug.'That was Masayoshi', and she felt terror at his sight. His mask looked like it was designed to send fear through his enemies. And it did. She saw him turn, not even acknowledging the existences of the students, and Bakugou took advantage of this, flying towards him, before sending forth an extremely powerful blast, right in front of the villain. It mostly was his strongest move, because everyone was rocked by it. The building shook, and smoke emanated from where the villain was, and the students were relieved.

But the victory wasn't for long. A hand came out, striking Bakugou in the face, hard. The villain came out of the smoke, completely unscathed, released a barrage of punches on Bakugou, each striking harder than the last. And each punch was powerful enough to rock the platform with sound. Bakugou was unable to even respond to this, and tried to escape. The villain held Bakugou's hand, and counteracted by turning,and throwing Bakugou, MMA style. The force was enough to create a small crater, and Bakugou lay there, just breathing.

* * *

Deku loved the moment. He was enjoying thrashing Bakugou. Each punch felt heavenly, sending him into euphoria. He threw Bakugou onto the ground, and that was enough for the boy. He pitied the beaten pulp that remained, and walked towards him.

"How does that feel, BITCH?"

"You know, ever since Izuku told me about his life, I always got the urge to kill you. To torment you, and hurt you the same way you did to that boy." Deku smirked all the while,in his helmet. He continued his charade, because it would throw the police out of the fray, and the act should at least make him and the next target feel guilty. He noticed the Midoriya girl tense up, with anger on her face.

"Even before jumping, he told to take revenge, on all injustice, in the most severe manner, but told me to just make you understand your faults. An apology from your side was enough for him. An apology fro you and another man, one who destroyed him even further." He proceeded to step on Bakugou's face, using the brunt of his steel boots to crush it to a pulp. Bakugou groaned in protest,but couldn't do anything. He was completely bruised, and beyond the condition to fight.

That was the moment All-Might chose to enter the building. Taking some breaths, he scoured the area, looking at everything, before zoning in on Masayoshi, who was still crushing Bakugou's face. He began to move.

Deku stomped his face one final time, before moving away from him, in anticipation of All-Might. Adrenaline coursed through his body, when All-Might gained momentum hurtling towards Deku. He moved at an unbelievable pace, when Deku moved to the right, his right foot moving first, and he was bent down, lowering his centre of gravity. All-Might still had time to change direction, and so he did, hoping to smash the villain. And Deku side-stepped the hero once again, suddenly moving to the left, and All-Might smashed into the wall, unbalancing himself as he tried to turn again.

This sent ripples of sound through everybody, who looked impressed at Deku. He managed to feint All-Might, who crashed into a wall, doing this with seeming ease,and with panache. He looked suave, while making All-Might look like a bumbling fool.

* * *

Rin observed, with disbelief, at what was going on. She never saw somebody outwit All-Might so badly. As he flew in to smash him, the villain mae a fool out of him by feinting. She looked in disbelief as her mentor smashed a wall.

She was in disbelief over what the villain said to Bakugou.'He tormented Izuku', she thought, confused because evrybody talked about their ealation as being childhood friends. She needed to talk to Bakugou about this, but that was if he lived through stomped her foot, and felt liquid on the ground. She looked down, and was disgusted, as she saw piss, emanating from the perverted Mineta, who was next to her. She moved away from him, and looked again, at the battle that was to ensue.

He suddenly lashed out at All-Might, smashing his shoulders with rods he unsheathed. All-Might was on the floor, trying to block, and tried to get intensity of the attacks went up a notch, and All-Might fell again. The villain stopped, and turned away, jumping to the dais.

"Well, what kind of No.1 Hero are you? I'm not even the main attraction here, and look at you, laying on the floor like a mangled carcass. Masayoshi here has waited a long time, practicing everyday to kill you, but he has to wait. Nomu here, shall not only beat you, it will tear you and this society apart", said the blue-haired man, with what looked like a hand on his face.

They all laughed, and Masayoshi stared at her. His eyes looked interested in her, but he turned away, looking at All-Might. Four very large villains came, blocking the students off from All-MIght, an so did Masayoshi.

"This is for you, so observe, kids. Be witness to the destruction of All-Might!", said the Armored villain.

A bird-like creature, which was standing next to the blue-haired man, now dropped, poised to fight All-Might. It was fearsome, black in colour, with a bird-like face. What seemed to be like its brain came out from the top of its head. It looked life-less, and proceeded to fight with All-Might.

He recovered from his earlier fight, and began to thrash the villain, using some of his best moves, with the students gasping at awe, looking at the hero. He finished the combo, and looked pleased as the villain fell down. The students began to applause and cheer for All-Might, when the villains began laughing. The villain came back to the ground, as the blue haired man, Shigaraki said,"He doesn't have only one quirk. He's got multiple ones. He has recovery, shock absorption, and even super-strength. He was built to defeat you All-Might! And he will."

It was Nomu's turn to attack. It attacked with fury, striking the hero with attacks even stronger than his own. All-Might was now being thrashed aroun, unable to do anything against this monstrosity. And he crumbled, falling to the floor, to the echoing laughter of the villains, and to the silence of the students.

* * *

Masayoshi looked at the clock, hanging on the wall near the entrance. They didn't have much time, and they needed to finish their job fast. The pro heroes would be here with the police.

"Listen up men. We have 15 minutes to finish our jobs, as the police and the heroes will try to arrive in 10 minutes. We can hold them only for 10 minutes at most. Hurry up and do your jobs quickly. Pick everybody up and come over to the center foyer, from where we can escape. Leave those who are either injured or unconscious. You can choose to either kill those or just leave them. We shall begin evacuation in 5 minutes.", said Masayoshi, whose mask communicated this message through the P.A system in U.S.J. He could connect the mic in the mask with any hacked system.

This message began to rouse those thugs who weren't in sight. They left their comrades behind and hurried to the center as told, for they wanted to see another day. This was just a show of strength, and they had ambition, and enough strength to live, and fight for the League.

He was distracted nonetheless, and All-Might again fought the Nomu, going up a notch above again.'What is this guy? He can go even further?', he thought. He respected All-Might still, even though he hated him and his ideals. He was giving his all, and that was what mattered now. The Nomu was being thoroughly thrashed now, and would not last longer. Masayoshi pulled a syringe, the one that released its contents when it pierced its target, like a tranquilizer dart. It contained a different form of 'Trigger', which was a drug in the black market. This was called 'Heracles' and would the host would be able to call upon as much as 200% of his full power, but at the cost of sanity, and maybe his life. But that didn't matter. This was a Nomu, and he already gave up his sanity.

He prepared the syringe, and threw it, relieved as it hit the correct person. The Nomu began to sway, and it screeched loudly, as it gained even more strength. The evacuation began at the correct time, and even the Elites began to go, leaving their boss with shocked U.A students. He sent them anyway, as he could hold his own against them. He left too, packing all his devices, and sent them with a thug to the bar. He caught up to Shiguraki and Kurogiri, who were looking at the fight themselves, with a lot of interest in their eyes. All-Might was clearly on his last legs, and was about to lose. The students clearly had other ideas, as they began, to cheer him on. This didn't help, as All-Might was clearly being thrashed, but Nomu was also losing steam.

Suddenly Nomu fell, in the middle of an attack. This was a very surprising conclusion to an interesting -Might too, was at his clearly had nothing more to give. The Nomu began to get up, slowly, as All-Might, just stood there, breathing heavily. Masayoshi noticed the girl, the Midoriya girl start to power her quirk up. Increasingly he felt that, somehow All-Might passed on his quirk to her, and he felt even more rage in his chest. Boiling, like the fires of hell. She jumped, to attack the Nomu, to finish it, but he blocked her, smashing into her, and crashing off course, onto the floor. She was on the ground, with her back facing skywards, and he held her arm in a threatening position. He looked at the squirming girl who clearly tried to break free,but couldn't do so. She couldn't do it even withher quirk. He progressed that far, and he realised. He needed to tell her, to make sure that his new story would spread. So that he fooled the world, making a mirage and convincing it that Izuku Midoriya had died.

"This pen drive is for you. For your mother really, but she doesn't seem to be in a condition to bear this news. Watch it yourself girl, the content within will shock everybody to the core, and you do not want to hurt anybody then", he said,slipping a pen drive into her pant pocket. Even in superhero costume she managed to have pockets. He karate chopped a part on her neck, and she was paralysed. A move called 'Rikudou', it was a Stain hand to hand special. It paralysed the victim for a short while, amking them unable to move while they faced extreme agony. Her face contorted, and he went quickly to the Nomu, taking Stain's knife, and slicing its neck with it. They wouldn't get anything out of it, and it was better dead. Everyone gasped, while Shiguraki maintained a smile. They then proceeded to leave, in the knowledge that they were successful. The League of Villains had just made their entry into the world, and in a sensational manner. The world will now fear them, while also being enamored by them. Such was their attack. It was an act not just of bravado, it also contained a message: They were there to change the world. And they already did. They shook the police to the core, and he also felt success on a personal note. The relation between Rin and Bakugou will be broken, and she wouldn't be able to trust All-Might again. Not for a while. The pen drive contained shocking news, and would lead the police on a dead end. It was truly a successful mission.

* * *

The world was shocked by the news. An attack on the most prestigious school in japan had a detrimental effect on society. All-Might was praised for his efforts, while the school itself was lambasted for the 'lapses in security'. The world finally knew the League of Villains, and everybody once again knew fear.

Inspector Naomasa was going through the files, spending his spare time on trying to find Izuku Midoriya. There were no files left, and his mother went everyday to the police station, to enquire about her son's whereabouts. He wanted to help her, but there was absolutely nothing he could do.

Even the villain case was impossible to solve. There was nothing that added up, except that the villains weren't just thugs. And that Masayoshi, the A-rank villain was now working with this League. Based on witness reports, he is even more powerful than what was estimated. Able to fight All-Might bare-handed, he seemed to be one of the heads, in fact. The other was Tomura Shiguraki, whose quirk is unknown, and nothing is even known about him. The photo they found was the first they ever saw of him. Like-wise for the purple-misted Kurogiri. All of them were placed as S-rank villains, because of the threat they possessed, and maybe because they did not know much about them. Naomasa sighed, as he realised that he was overworking again. He sighed, and closed the case-file shut, for he will look at it again tomorrow.

* * *

Rin Midoriya looked at the pen drive, and sighed. She couldn't look at it. She did not know what was in it, and whether she could even trust the villain. But he didn't seem to lie then. But again, what if it was a bluff. What if he double-bluffed her?

She sighed again, for she had to know. He piqued her curiosity, and there were many questions she had. And he seemed to have the answers to those.

"May as well", she said as she booted up the computer, and inserted the pen drive.

For a few seconds there was no change in the monitor, but then she saw it. A screen opened up in the computer, and she began to watch the video. There were 12 of them, and each was an hour long. It was going to be a long night.

It began with the masked man, Masayoshi, looking at the camera for a full 2 minutes. He then began to speak, in a shocked and dazed manner.

* * *

Deku saw the notification in his mobile. 'She finally plugged it in', he thought. He was honest, that he had something to say to her. But he also had something to get. There was info, some notes that were placed in a hidden folder. He forgot about it, but they can ruin his life. He hacked into his computer and found it. That folder had a lot of information on what he wanted to do. He vented his emotions out in this computer, typing so hard he actually thought the keyboard would snap.

But it didn't, and it was nothing that was directly incriminating. But it would raise suspicion. And he wanted to surprise everybody with his Sensei didn't know about his true identity, and he was to keep it that way.

He saw the file and deleted it. He went to the trash, and once again deleted it. He placed a code in the software, one that would destroy the computer, once the girl had finished with her videos.

He looked at the watch and decided that he should get some sleep. It was rare for one like him to sleep for more than 2 hours. Sleep was a pleasure he rarely got. For he had miles to go before he deserved sleep.

He changed from his suit. He upgraded his formal attire once again, and it was honestly as powerful as his combat armour. He wore night-clothes, and he prepared his bed. He neatened the messy table, and nearly fell on his bed, when One for All came into the room, unannounced.

He was used to his entries, but there was an air around him, ominous.

"Sit down, young man, I have some data for you to compile. It is to do with All-Might. I want to tell you everything, and maybe give you another round of my enhancement."

"Data on All-Might sounds good. But what about the enhancement? I never asked for one now, Don't I already have one?"

He was shocked. Why would he just come and tell him everything, and give him an enhancement?

"Before I give you an enhancement, I'll give you the truth. About me, about All-Might, and about you new condition. I didn't observe it until the U.S.J incident and I still am a bit doubtful. But I hope that both of us dispel any doubts, for it shall be revealed to you. The truth, the absolute I would like to sk you a question, and I need an answer to this will be long."

And so he began listening to a shocking revelation, and he realised he had a choice to make. And he would.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, this was a pretty short chapter. There are many crazy ideas in my head, and it is tough to make a plausible story with these thoughts in there.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will be lore, and does not contain interesting fights. But once again, it is very important. Hope you like this chapter.**


	6. The truth, the absolute truth

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Hero Academia**

* * *

 **Sorry for saying this chapter may not be important. I decided to tweak a bit, and it turns out this chapter is one of the most important chapters in Izuku's POV. It shall set the story and the theme. It shall get grisly from now on. Ihope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"I may not look like it. Maybe you cannot determine my age because I don't have a face, but I am 800 years old."

'What!?'. Deku looked at him. He looked and carried himself like he was as old as All-Might. But that may be true. Sensei wasn't the kind of man who joked. And that just lent to his aura. 800 years of experience. 800 years of skill. 800 years of knowledge. And 800 years of power.

Sensei continued,"My quirk is named All for One. I have based my identity on this name. I am too old to care for my own name anyway. I used to rule Japan, when quirks first came. I had one of the first. Named All for One, my quirk allows me to take and pass on quirks. And I did that, taking the strongest quirks, giving some of those to my allies and subordinates, and I ruled Japan with an iron fist. But I was careless, and I cared only for power then. The feeling of greed and lust took over me, as I dominated everybody. And thus, I sealed my own doom."

He looked forlorn, and sad when he said those lines. The tale was too good to be true, but it was still real. 'So Sensei was there at the beginning years of Quirks?', he thought in amazement. He looked at the man, each second his respect and admiration grew for him.

"At that point of time, you could consider me evil. I still consider myself that even now, though I wish to change. Anyways, I had a brother then, a younger sibling. He was quirk-less, at least I thought so then. He had ideals, but no power, there was nothing that he could do. He wasn't even talented or intelligent like you. He was truly worthless as a being. But I loved him, and wanted the best for him. I wanted him to have power, so that he could stand on his own two feet. But he was adamant, and he was righteous. He hated my methods, and felt that I was evil. But he was wrong. I gave him a quirk, forcefully, so that he could do that, and stand for once, on his own feet. I gave him a quirk from which he could stock-pile and store power so that he could fight. The stored power would grant superhuman strength and speed."

He paused, as he sighed, and he continued,"He had a quirk though. It was a weak one, and one that was insignificant. That quirk could mean that he could pass his quirk to others. The quirk I forcefully gifted to him, and his original quirk, managed to mutate and become something else entirely. They merged, and One for All came into existence. My brother soon began to rebel against me, fighting my henchmen, defeating them, and being audacious enough to fight me. He lost of course, but I realised the strength of his quirk, and more importantly, of him. He was even more determined after his loss, and decided to pass his quirk to someone, who fitted his ideal of a true hero. He did so, and his successor waged the war against me. And the holders of this quirk grew in strength, with each generation of holders. That quirk symbolised the opposite of me, its holders symbolised my opposites, and they, by holding that quirk became my nemesis. The torch would bear on, with each holder passing the torch to one they felt would be best suited to one seeming trait for all the holders is that they were quirk-less. And it grew in strength, while I stagnated, and remained saturated. I got hold of a longevity quirk, and managed to live on, unaffected, and an observer, as the holders grew in strength, while I remained stranded, unable to find a successor of my own. I searched for one who mirrored me in my ambition, in my world-view, and I couldn't find one for a long time."

He paused once again,"All-Might is the latest in the line of One for All holders. He was also quirk-less like you, weak and pathetic like my brother. He had what the previous holders called a 'heroic spirit', meaning he wasn't talented at all, and was deluded. He got it from a lady named Nana Shimura,a detestable woman who always spoke about ideals, but was pathetic and weak, when push came to shove. She died that way, pathetic and weak. She even left her family behind to pursue her goals, throwing her family aside. Imagine your mother doing that Masayoshi. Even you would detest her. She sought the pleasures of life, but left them behind when they became responsibilities. She represented her entire lineage. And I found her grandson, Tenko Shimura, abandoned, alone, helpless as he lost his family to an unknown accident. He is Tomura, a child of hate and anger. He was not allowed to live happily because his grand-mother chose to ignore them."

Deku's blood boiled, not only due to Nana Shimura, but due to the fact also that All-Might talked to him that way, even as he lived on borrowed power. He dared to say all that when he was just the same. Or he really thought that he was a god. He became even more detestable, but Deku tried to calm himself, for he knew that hatred would not do anything now. He needed to be ready for him to make a difference. For when he would finally destroy All-Might.

"And her successor, the one you call All-Might, is the same as her. A liar, and deceiver. A peddler of lies, and one who thinks he brought peace to the world, while sending the problem underground only. He believes in methods by which they never solve,the problems grow under the soil. He has to be brought to an end. But, the last time we fought, he managed to wreck my face to what you see now, and I brought that hole in his chest. We wrecked each other beyond repair, and like me, he is looking for a successor. One he feels can continue his false ideologies, and one who does nothing to solve real problems. And the successor will only get stronger."

He saw that with Rin. Even though he could not confirm it, he felt that she was his successor. Or maybe he was just thinking wrong. He continued to listen, with growing interest on what Sensei had to say.

" I thought I found my successor and mirror image when I found young Tomura. And he fits it. And I was continuing those plans, to make him my successor. Until you came along. You, with your genius,and intelligence, and rationality. You, with maturity beyond your years, with control, and with your leadership skills have gone on to prove that maybe I was wrong in choosing Tomura prematurely. You, my boy, have the skills and mindset to not only equal, but surpass me. You shall save mankind from the upcoming problem."

"What problem?" asked Deku, confused.

"A popular line of thinking is the idea that Quirks will continue to mix together and deepen, growing in strength and complexity with every new generation. Eventually, Quirks will develop to a point where nobody will be able to control them anymore. This is referred to as the "Quirk Singularity. This means that quirks wlll only get stronger, and so will those forces willing to destabilise society and create chaos. Thus, you shall save the world. That is, if you choose to take All for One. That is if you choose your birthright."

"But I refused you Sensei, didn't I? Why would you ask me, one who hates quirks, to take the strongest one?"

"Because you are one who knows their limitations and dangers. Hence you shall protect others from them. I helped you with your enhancement, not only because I wanted to strengthen you, but also to show your limitations. This is as far as you shall go without a quirk. It is saddening, but it is reality. Justice cannot take place, if it doesn't align with reality. And thus, you shall decide Justice, only when you master reality. They go hand in hand. The one with power, decides justice. Why is it, boy, that society is so depraved, so shallow, and so fake? It is because heroes have decided this world. It is their vision, and their power that decided yours and so many other poor souls' fates. Gain this power, and go beyond. It is your choice, but know that I will be disappointed if you don't accept my offer. I don't like disappointments too well you know. Not that I'd do anything to you, for even with your limitations, you are talented ,and capable enough. But again, you don't just want to be talented. You want to bring Justice to people. And give it, as the arbiter of Justice, and as the ruler of the world."

Deku thought about it. he already thought about it, since the beginning. It was true, every one of Sensei's words. And he knew them to be true. To deiver Justice against the real criminals, he would have to grow stronger. And he also knew that this was his limit. All-Might was caught off-guard. He would never be able to beat him. Ever. Not in the current state.

"I agree Sensei. But I need something else. I need some quirks that you hold too. To practice, while I use this free time to get other strong quirks. I will need something to beat them too."

He did not realise his own words. It was ambition that spoke. And also reality. He spoke with knowledge, for he realised that it is only power, that shall change the world. Ideals only got you so far. And they were nothing without power. He agreed with Sensei

"That was already a given, my successor. And I shall give the quirk now. It will take some time, and a lot of pain for you to acquire it. but you shall, for you are my successor" .He said this seriously, and with conviction.  
" What will happen to you, Sensei?"

"I shall be the same as All-Might. My embers will burn out, and yours shall take over."

He immediately reached out to the boy's chest, and a black tendril of energy struck him. The pain he felt was so severe, his enhancement seemed like a scratch in the playground. His face contorted, as he was laid to rest on his bed.

Sensei got up to leave, but he turned and siad,"Don't tell Tomura and the others. Take over the League in a careful and quick way. The League shall take your image, and Tomura's petulance shall only hinder you. And use your time wisely. Gain powerful, easy to master quirks. The limitation of the quirk shall be present even when you use it, so choose good quirks. And lastly, bear the pain. You shall face worse on the upcoming journey"

He left, and Deku began to scream in pain. He was not only getting One for All, but also other powerful quirks. He had to master them, and bring justice.

The screams grew louder, and he fell unconscious, still burning in agony.

* * *

Rin saw those tapes, which were just movie clips, that had one message only. She heard the words, at the end of the tapes: 'Bakugou is your enemy'. She felt queasy as she was told, to take vengeance on Izuku's behalf. She ignored the other tapes, as those were just distractions. But she was told even about his meeting with All-Might. And she felt even worse, thinking about that.

They had a lot to answer. Especially Bakugou.

* * *

Deku walked in the street, looking at all the low-lives stare at him. He wore a formal, albeit bullet-proof shirt, had a military-grade trench-coat, and wore combat-ready formal pants. He had a mask on, and wore gloves, steel-tipped. He was ignoring the low-lives' looks. They were afraid of him, and yet they were hostile, behaving exactly like animals. He went across the street, searching for a bulky tattooed man.

He woke up 2 days after the quirk was given to him, looking at a concerned Yamato an Komodo. They came to him at different points, for some matters, but stayed to ensure their boss was safe. Yamato had concern written all over him, while Komodo was prepared for the worst, and stayed guard to ensure nobody harmed them. Deku spent the rest of the day in his bed, recuperating. He looked within, to find All for One, and some other quirks Sensei gifted him. He needed to get more quirks, and master the ones he had.

He spent the week after mastering the quirks he had, in a mountain behind Hosu City. Nobody ever came there, even picnickers have stopped going there, and it was large enough for him to do as he pleased. He kept his mask on, for safety. He realised how quickly he mastered the it was because of his own genius, but it was also because he understood those quirks from the start, and actually appreciated them. He knew what it was without those, and he knew their true value. He mastered those quirks easily, because he was above the rest of the world already.(List of quirks owned by Deku given in the end credit.)

He once again went through the street,searching for the homeless gladiator. That man was a boxer, one of the best, before he fell to drugs and alcohol. he didn't need his quirk anymore. It was useless to him, and Deku realised he would take it for himself. It was a quirk called 'Diamond Skin', and was the best hardening quirk there is. It made one's skin as hard as diamond when hardened, and that was a very powerful quirk. It would be even greater when merged with others. He contacted Giran, paying him money for a list, of powerful quirk holders. He paid even more for the man to keep it an affair between the two of them. This was a deal that benefited the two, as Giran made a fortune, and Deku got his quirks.

He noticed the man, sleeping on the floor, with at least two crates of wine bottles near him. He was having a hangover, and Deku touched the tattooed man on his head, and stole his quirk. The man recoiled, in his sleep, and went into an even deeper sleep. He would stay that way for atleast two days. Deku had no recoil from staling or giving others quirks. Ever since it came into him, he didn't have any after-effect. He solidified his hand, looking at the green-diamond arm that he now had. He smirked, and crossed the name on his list. He already found 3 of the quirks, and there wasn't much time left for him. He had to find the rest soon.

While on his way back, he noticed that a gang of thugs had blocked all possible exits, so that he wouldn't escape. He shrugged, and stood there, waiting for them to make a move. He would test himself live now. All of them, around 20 of them, charged as one, determined to loot him, and then just leave. He wouldn't let them do that, of course.

He used one of his first quirks. His eyes lit up, as all 20 fell on the ground, immobilised by a quirk, that made everything around them was as if gravity itself increased ten-fold. Breathing became hard for them, and the man who activated this quirk moved on, going back home. While he went, the effect of immobilisation weakened, and they were back on their feet, in recoil after the weights were set free. But this time they knew, not to chase him. He was godly in strength, and they seemed to realise that.

The quirk he used was called 'Pressure'. The strongest immobilisation quirk ever known, it had the ability for the victims to feel as if gravity had increased, and movements within its vicinity would be extremely limited, the limits of movement based on his mastery of the quirk, and the victim's power. It only lasted for 15 seconds though, and it wasn't always going to work, as it also depended on the opponent's strength. But it was dangerous. If the full effects were felt, one would find even breathing difficult, and it would always have an effect on the body afterwards, with movements being restricted as the victim would be tired surviving it. It was very useful, especially when dealing with weak, and multiple opponents such as these. He felt a small drain, where he felt a bit dazed. He was able to shrug it off in a second and went to the Elites' building, where they lived and trained.

Komodo waited for him, and Deku gifted him with a list of targets that they had compiled. he gave this job to them. He decided to give them something to enjoy, as these people had the quirks that he wanted. They were more than capable of this, and he will get his quirks. He also decided to look for other quirks, that interest him. They were all broken people, and they would be easy to get quirks from. Their quirks were also suited to what he had in mind, for combat. He left them to plan the targets' capture, but told them to make it non-violent, and maybe even convince them to come of their own will. He warned Komodo not to fail. Not that he would. He was an expert, and never failed in his work. That was one of the reasons why Deku sought for him.

He then left, walking over to the FHIVE's building. They were given leave, for they had to be motivated too. They resumed yesterday,and they were to make a League website, accessible to all. The highlight was the blog, where weaknesses of heroes, and everything that could be known about them would be published. This creates a forum for all villains to know, and target the heroes. This was another stunt, but would strike the heroes even harder.

He was playing his game of chess, but he made two moves, while all his opponents were trying to think of one. He was five, no ten steps ahead of them, and he wanted to go even further. He wanted to go so far, that the world could only look at the light he casted. He wished to rid the world of all its problems, and would become a god doing so.

* * *

Rin walked onto the school, still feeling very nauseous. The words he spoke echoed in her head.' Bakugou is your enemy'

She wanted to dispel those thoughts, but they invaded her mind, and would take over her sanity. She saw him, walking into class, and went in herself, wishing for her day to get better. She wanted to concentrate on her studies, and wanted to just work her day off. But then she remembered All-Might. He too, had something to do with this, as he heard the villain give reference to him. She wouldn't take revenge, but she did want to find out the truth. The truth, the asbolute truth.

* * *

They had spent the entire day studying. Midnight ,and Present Mic were both very hard task-masters. They were both quite difficult, Modern Hero Art History, and Advanced English, taught respectively by both the teachers. They certainly helped, making it understandable for even weak students like Sero, Mina and Kirishima. Rin had no problem understanding. She even usually excelled in every class. However, she always felt that she had to try harder, because she always felt that Izuku would have topped these subjects with ease. She felt dominated by him in these matters, because she was good, but not excellent. Not like him. But today, she just wanted to go home, and sleep. She realised that his grades were the only good thing going on in his life. He had nothing else going on. Life shut him out.

She felt a wave of nausea, and asked if she could go to Recovery Girl's room. She was allowed to, and she went. She spent the rest of the school day in her room, trying to recover from her illness. Even she wanted to recover for the U.A Sports Festival

In the evening, Bakugou came to her room. He looked aloof and very cranky.

"Why did ya miss class?"

"Didn't feel well"

"Bakugou, I have something to ask you", she said, in an assertive manner.

"What is it?"

"What was the kind of friendship between you and Midoriya?"

"WHAT!? Why are ya asking such dumb questions. I was friends with him. Thats all"

"Until when?", she said, her voice rising.

"Until we were 5 or something."

"Did you ever bully him, after that?"

"Whaddaya mean, Bullying?" He said, emphasizing on the word.

"Did you ever insult him on his quirk-less nature?"

"Yeah, and he deserved it. He was useless, and he was a wimp. Always crying. He couldn't even stand up to he wanted to be a hero. The world was lucky when he disappeared." He was able to say it with full seriousness, like he was true.

Having her worst doubts confirmed, her insides squirmed as she found that her friend, albeit her only one here, was a bully, and psychopath. It was made even worse by the fact that he destroyed her step-brother's life, to the point that he was willing to commit suicide.

Bakugou, looking at her pondering over something, decided to leave. Just when he reached the door, Rin Midoriya spoke again, loud and clear,

"And Bakugou, bye. Don't even dare come near me. I don't want to be associated with someone as filthy as you. So go to whichever hell-hole you were born from and die there. Come near me, and I'll kill you", she snarled. He looked at her, with an irritated face, and left.

* * *

Just when she said that, Katsuki Bakugou realised that she found out. About how he used to treat Deku. He didn't care for her anyway. She was strong, unlike Deku, and someone who was strong in all ways. But even she turned out to be like Deku. Pathetic, and weak. He walked back home, angry for some reason. He would thrash her too, and show her her place in life. But he needed to finish his homework, and needed to train after that. He looked at the sky, wondering how his days with Deku were.

"He sure was an idiot. Leaving his family like that. Worthless Bastard", he muttered to himself, as he reached his house.

* * *

She took a bit more time to pack up, and she was still very tired. So she called her mother, and asked if she could pick her very tired, but she managed to go till the gate, and stood there for 15 minutes. Her mother arrived, in her car, and picked up. They then left for home, silent the entire trip, as Rin fell asleep immediately in the car. She wanted to think about what to say to All-Might, but she was too tired to even think.

Inko managed to pick the young girl up, and placed her on her bed. She lost one child, and now she had another for her to correct her mistakes. She knew that Izuku was a sad child, but she attributed that to his anti-social behaviour. She did not know that it was due to circumstance, and not his behaviour that he was so silent. She still remembered him on his last day. He looked like the world came crashing down on him. And she thought nothing much about it.

She did not want to regret the loss of another, and she would hold on to her, even if the gods wished for her to be destroyed.

How right she was. The God did wish for her death. Her daughter's. She did not know this, and tears welled up in her eyes, for the umpteenth time, regretting that she wasn't able to understand her son.

Elsewhere in the city of Tokyo, Deku looked pleased, as he had just acquired an extremely powerful quirk. He laughed, as the ball set into motion. He will win, he resolved to himself. And he will bring true peace.

* * *

 **That was a bombshell. It was sudden, so sorry. I found no other way for Sensei to give him All for One.**

 **Anyways, this is the list of quirks that Deku has. It shall be updated every episode.**

 **1.** **All for One: No description required. All of you know it**

 **2.** **Pressure: Immobilisation quirk. Gives victims effect of increasing gravity within a radius of max 500 metres. Can be fought against, but it lowers all** **stats within its sphere. Lasts for only 20 seconds. User can choose who is affected.**

 **3\. Diamond Skin: Can convert skin to green diamond. As hard as diamond, can cover entire body with in green-coloured diamond.(Green only in Deku's case)**

 **4\. Amelioration: Grants healing to user, who can use it on himself or on others. Can easily recover limbs, and heal even greater wounds(found at the end of episode).**

 **negation: All pain felt can be ignored.**

 **Blade-works(Fate Reference. Yay): Can create knives, swords and spears of any kind. Amount of objects limited to his mastery.**


	7. Welcome to Hell

Walking all over town is exhausting, and after two hours of doing so, even he felt a faint bit of exhaustion. He looked at the list again, and saw that he high-lighted only two people in the list. He felt pride in the Elites, for he wondered how they ever did their work so professionally.

He went into the final asylum in Tokyo, and showed the reception lady a photo, of a lady in white. She was the last holder. The last holder of the quirk he wished to have. He was sent to a room, in the top floor. He knew the lady, from descriptions that his neighbors had given of their grandmother. She was a sad case, but she had a brilliant quirk. And it would be integral to his plans. He went in the room, thinking about the quirk, but also the story she had was deeply saddening for him. Her own family failed to take care of her. He stayed with her when he was young, when his mother was at work. Her illness still didn't take hold of her, and she was very kind to him, the only other person who comforted him whenever Bakugou and his friends tormented him. He wished for her to live a better life. And she shall. And so will everyone. He had a lot of work to achieve that, and he could not rest. He held her hand, and took the lady to where she belonged. A place she could really call home.

* * *

Rin looked at the substitute home-room teacher, who just announced that they will be continuing with the U.A Sports Festival. They expected for it, but they thought that the police would deny them, due to the villain attack. But they didn't, for some reason. Now they had to practice even more for the festival. They went to the training centre, and began to train. While she was changing though, she got a text from a police number. It asked her to visit the station as soon as possible. Even Aizwa-sensei got a message, and asked her to leave immediately. He gave her the exit pass, and she left, accompanied by a police vehicle.

She met Inspector Tsukauchi Naomasa, who held a file on Masayoshi in his arm. He took her into a room, and began to interrogate her, asking her about whether she knew the villain. She spilled the beans in no time, and told him, about how he claimed to know her step-brother, and how he saw his death. Both the student and the inspector looked shocked, as she revealed all the information. The inspector looked startled, and began to take notes, as he looked extremely motivated. They finished in half-an-hour, and he sent her out,looking pleased. He then went inside, and reported the event s to the U.A Staff, and compiled some more information for the report on the villain. He finally found a motive behind the vilain's actions.

He began to understand the villain, if only a bit. And he felt that even more information would follow. They finally began to compile data on him. Every thing that could be gleaned was unreliable, from the color of his eyes to that of his hair. He understood a bit, but only a bit, of the villain.

* * *

Deku walked through Tokyo, this time looking for a hidden tunnel. It was where the Elites set base in Tokyo. In the garbage dumps near the centre of the city. He hated the disgusting smell, and hated the trash, but it was a brilliant idea for a hideout. The place itself was, luckily clean, and had a machine to clean the dirt his shoes accumulated. He seemed to develop a fashion taste for formal and western clothing, looking like some business-man.

He went in directly and went into one of the cells. They were built like an army barracks, and everything was sound-proof. They were very professional, and he liked it that way.

He went in and found that there were 7 cells. All full. Each one of the people in the list were in there, comfortable, and secure. He went in the first cell, and found a middle-aged European man, sitting in a depressed position. He had a quirk called 'Air Blast'. A lot like Sensei's Air Cannon, it was even stronger. He only wanted to work and utilise the best quirks now, for his plan. He wanted to be God, and for that, he would have to destroy everybody in the world who opposed him. He touched the man on the neck and black energy struck him. He fainted, with a twisted face. He would remain that way. Excited, he went into the next room. And the next. And the next. And the room after. He felt power surging through him, as each one of his powerful additions coursed through him. He went into the last room, a wide smile on his face. He saw a 50-year old woman, sitting with empty eyes. He walked over to her, looked her in the eye, and touched her neck. But he did this tenderly, unlike the others. She wasn't a criminal, she was unlucky. A bad case of dementia robbed her of everything she had. Other than her quirk. But he decided to keep her comfortable, unlike the others. He took her quirk gently. He called out to the only person he could call grand-mother, and took her quirk. Called Hyper-intelligence, it would permanently boost one's intelligence at an inhuman level. He decided that his next quirk will be from U.A. One quirk from the best of the students. They all had brilliant quirks. But he had already decided on one. It would make him even stronger, and bring sheep into his herd.

He only had some more quirks to gain. He looked up, feeling the power go through him, and he used on of his new quirks to teleport, to a safe spot for him to because one got strong quirks doesn't mean one is stronger. He will get better. He just needed time, and practice.

He went over,using his new quirk, to an isolated spot where nobody would disturb him. He needed to practice, to master his quirks efficiently. It would take a lot of time for him to do so, and he had to master the quirks individually before using them in conjunction. He, though. had time. And a lot of time he had.

* * *

Tomura smashed the glass on to the wall in rage. Deku didn't come to the bar in more than two weeks, and had claimed he had work to do. He took a sip from his beer and began to watch the telly again. He then gave a text to his subordinate, asking him to go and scout the U.A Sports Festival for potential recruits and threats for the future. He went back to throwing his drink, as he finished it, and Kurogiri disapprovingly gave him another beer, and he went back to cleaning glasses. The other went back and began to bitch about everything. There was a third, a man in a suit, who watched the blue-haired boy, and hoped for his successor to end him.

* * *

Deku began to dye his hair white. He needed to go shopping, for clothes,and hair-bands, and it would be bad if he had both green-hair and green-eyes. He finished dyeing,and wore his contacts. He wore a white casual shirt, black folded trousers,and white sneakers, that reached above his ankles.

'Good to go', he thought, before locking his door, and going out to shop.

He needed clothes, because he liked to be fashionable, and they get destroyed very quickly. Hair-bands, were because he never cut his hair for more than a year. And he grew very attached to it. It also distracted him from cooking well. And cooking was also one of his other hobbies. Or one could call it passion. He would also be buying herbs and rare spices to cook.

He walked down the street, and went into the shopping mall, which was quite full. It was not crowded though, so he was fine with it. He went to buy his hair-bands first, and began trying them in the mirror, tying them up in different ways, so that he was sure which ones he would buy. Most of the bands he bought were black in color, but he bought a green one too, as he liked that color. He noticed, that women were staring at him the entire he looking too much like he was in disguise? Or did Izuku Midoriya get in the news recently?

He tried not to look at the crowd of women that were obviously taking photos of him to be submitted to the police, and he hurried over to the food counter, and tried hiding there, as he began to have a meal. However, his peace did not last as he was slapped on the back by, none other than Iida tenya. He looked surprised to see Deku, or Haruhito, as he would know him by, and asked him if he wanted to join the class, who were going on a shopping trip. The rest of the class was behind him, looking expectantly for an answer. He looked at the other kids, and he saw that even Bakugou and Midoriya were there. The two still seemed to interst him, and he saw again, at the kids. He had nothing else to do, and decided, that he shall bear them. He looked at Tenya, and nodded in agreement.

He looked at Tenya and said,in a deadpan tone,"I'll agree, but I'm shopping on my own today, and I may go a bit overboard. So if I do, could you please carry my stuff? I mean any of you. I'll treat you all to a treat later."

"Thats fine. Its not like you'll shop too much now. Anyways, lets go. They all want to meet you.".

He walked over emotionlessly, trying to get this over with. It would be worse if he just ignored them. A couple of the students looked like they were loud, and he didn't want any pictures taken of him either. The police were after both of them, Masayoshi and Izuku. He couldn't let his plan break apart. And so he went anyways, expecting them to ask him some questions.

He walked with them, and for five seconds, no-one knew what to ask him. They actually seemed to have a conversational problem.

One of the girls, Ashido went to him immediately, and took a selfie with him, before he could do anything. He felt anger, but went into resignation as everybody tarted to ask him questions.

"Why didn't you join U.A? The teachers supposedly wanted to get you in very bad.", asked Kirishima, one of the more irritating ones. He had a good quirk, but he wouldn't exchange it for Diamond Skin.

"I didn't want to join. I don't like the place', said Deku, in a cold and aloof manner.

They all looked shocked at his words, as if they didn't expect him to say that.

"I'm not interested in being a hero. Firstly its too much work, and secondly I'll have to behave nicely with people who don't even deserve to be heroes. I even bet that half the heroes present are there for profit or popularity. I'd rather be anything, even a garbage cleaner,and be interested and committed to my work than be a hero", he said, emotion suddenly blazing through him. His eyes flared with fire, and the others saw him for what he truly was. They were even more interested in him now, including Todoroki, for some reason.

They were still looking at the handsome and driven boy , who was talking to Tenya, when someone called for him.

* * *

Yamato arrived, calling for him loudly. He called for his boss, the man who was now engulfed on all sides with devil-spawn.

"Yo! Boss. What are you doing man? I've been searching for you all day. We have to finish with the site"

The boss ran to Yamato, finding a good reason finally to leave the confused group of students. He snatched his bags from them, in a quick and sudden manner.

They looked equally shocked, until they began to chant for him to give them their 'treat'. He took Yamato, and he treated the entourage with smoothies.

He paid for it, and they left the puzzled students. Yamato was as puzzled as they were. He looked embarrassed as he left, making a cute face while going out of the mall with Yamato.

They began to run with the bags, sprinting as long as they could. They finally stopped, in the suburb next to the mall. It was abandoned, unlike the mall, and they were panting. They didn't speak a word for five minutes.

Suddenly,"Boss, I spent five minutes in the mall, and all the girls in the mall were fan-boying over someone. It turned out that it was you. Man, how can you be such a puller?And how are you so young ?"

"Lets not speak about this. Even shopping has become a hassle. I may have to send you next time. Can't even go shopping without spies clicking photos of me for the police. Even that pink girl was doing that!", he was fuming at his ruined trip.

He collected himself, and said,"I'll drop you off, and I'll go back home to finish some formulae for the test, and some I'll do some planning."

He and Yamato walked back, without a word being exchanged. Nobody was to know about today's events. Deku was carrying all his stuff and was moving as hurriedly as possible. He hated the students already, and because of them, some his new clothes were already dirty. But he wouldn't care about this. It's a mistake, and nothing important was revealed.

He continued walking in silence, until he dropped Yamato, just nodding his farewell, and began to walk back towards his part of town. He was sadly, being watched and trailed by Class 1-A's students. Even Bakugou and Todoroki agreed to this for unknown reasons. Both seemed to be in hi shadow when he was there, and he oozed a feeling of superiority near them. The girls followed him because they found him attractive, and also wanted to know more about him.

Unfortunately, Haruhito knew about this, but decided to engage them once again. He knew that they followed him, however silent they tried to behave, with Perfect were atleast 30 metres behind him, with more than 4 four groups tailing him from different directions, and different began to walk nonetheless to his residence in the old side of town. Yamato and his men were given accommodations in the posh side of town. He gave them a house there because he wanted them to feel loyal to him. They anyways were.

It was 10, he noted. 'A day well wasted'.He walked slowly, managing to keep all the bags with him. He walked to the corner of the street, and began to turn, when he collided with somebody, their forehead smashing into his chin. He didn't fall, but held her arm, and twisted it into a lock, using her momentum to drive her into the ground. He noticed that it was a girl, around his age from first look. She was wearing rags, and had chestnut-brown hair. He didn't look at her face though. She seemed extremely weak, like she was on her last legs. And she as slender, small. Like a rat, or some small plushy.

"What's gone into you, running like that at night? What kind of idiot does that?"

As if on cue, two men arrived on the scene, bulky and strong looking. They looked at the two, and one of them thanked him for his efforts.

"This girl is a notorious pick-pocket! She stole from my colleague here. We have to get her to the police station. Don't you wan to be rewarded for this, young hero?"

He already seemed to connect the dots when they came into view, but the full picture came now. Slavers! She was going to be sold-off to some rich man, who'll torment her for the rest of her life. Hearing the words, she began to struggle, trying to free herself, and she saw his face, bestiality all over it. But she wasn't even strong enough to push his arm away, let alone outrun the two men. But it wasn't her fight anymore.

* * *

She was on the ground, with a young dude on top of her when the two came into view. Aoi, and Gengaoi. They were twins who worked in a smuggling ring. And they took her family, and her a few months ago. Her family was not very well-doing, not since the Yakuza died. Herfamily had a lot to do with the Yakuza, and she didn't want to. She just wanted to be free. And she was. For 2 minutes, while she was running away from the two bruisers. Until she smashed into that boy. Her hopes ended, and she had to hope that she became a good man's slave. She was even expecting the boy to haggle with the two, in an attempt to sell her back to them, which would have ended with his throat crushed, and him lying on the ground.

She did not expect him to protect her.

"I don't want to hand her over to you. She doesn't even have pockets for her to hide money. That would make her a bad pick-pocket. But moreover, you'll be the ones going to the police station, as fucking slavers. I hope they treat you as badly as you treated her!"

They were shocked by his words, and were next shocked by a punch to both their faces, simultaneously. He did this with little effort, and began to brawl with them, overpowering them easily with his speed and intensity. She even didn't expect a mob of people to attack the bruisers, but they seemed excited doing this. The earlier boy didn't.

He fought with rage.

The other people took care of him, and had him bound. By then the white-haired boy came over to her side, and began to inspect her wounds. They were quite fresh, and she was sore all over. She was asked to lie on her back. It was then that he touched her face, with concern in his eyes, and white lightning in his hands. Looking at this, she began to tense up, her face contorted. She was braced for whatever. It could be painful.

"Relax", he said, and she began to. He had no emotion on his face, but he showed concern. The lightning then touched her, and she began to feel refreshed. Like as if the pain was flowing away from her body, and she felt ecstatic for some reason. Like it was a new start. Like as if she was just set free. Her eyes were closed the entire while, but she could hear other voices. They all sounded confused. She felt even more ecstatic, and she felt fatigue. With that, she passed out to wake up in a few hours.

* * *

The students gasped, when they saw Haruhito place the white lightning on her. They gasped even louder when they noticed that her wounds faded, in an instant. The girl fainted, most probably from the healing, and because she was just escaping for her life.

They were silent, as he took out one of his bags and placed a blanket on her, covering her completely. It was a bit cold, and but the girls were warmed by the concern he showed for her.

Most of the boys too, were silent, looking at the true hero perform his duty. When he finished, he checked the girl's temperature, to see if she had a fever. It seemed to be an after-effect on some of the beneficiaries of Ameliorate. She didn't. Once he did that and put her in a comfortable position, he looked at them for a few seconds, his expression inscrutable. He then spoke,

"Took you guys long enough to come. Not that you needed to."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU IDIOT!", Bakugou screamed, in anger.

"Well, you were spying me for a while, ever since I ran with my colleague. Didn't think that each and every one of your class would come though."

"We were just walking when we noticed you gain. We were leaving really, but you were walking ahead of us, to the metro", Ashido said, almost as if mumbling.

"Even when it was the other way? Does my face have 'idiot' written all over it? I already told you, I don't want to be a hero, and I hate most of them. So why are you guys following me around like this?", said Haruhito, enraged.

"Weren't you quirk-less though. That was what Aizawa-sensei told us.", said Mineta, looking confused.

"It manifested right before the exams. Two weeks before the exams, to be honest. I didn't find the time to update my registration."

They seemed to be finished with questions, and he began to carry the girl he rescued, to take her with him, and she would recover there.

"Hey! What are you doing with her? Don't you think we should take her to the police? Are you going to make her your slave or what?", asked Mineta, as the entire class showed surprise at his action just now.

Haruhito managed to hold all his bags in the other hand, while also holding the girl. He shrugged, and said,

"I wouldn't trust the police so much. And will she really be safe with the police? What if the smugglers decide to attack and take her back. Slaves cost a lot of money, and this must have been a hefty loss. And I know, that they won't be able to do anything to me. I wouldn't say the same about the police, or you. And sadly, , from the few seconds my eyes have wasted upon your sight, I know that she is safe anywhere, as long as she is away from you. I can even smell perverts. You stink of that smell. So sorry for not having any trust in you. Goodbye,"

It mannerd not that Mineta was their class-mate, but they agreed on a subconscious level with the handsome young man. His comments stung them, but they persisted in their effort in trying to convince now he stopped listening to them, and took his phone out to call a number. They sighed in relief,because they thought he was calling the police. The conversation, however went another way.

"Hey Komodo. Could you pick me up, and drop me to my place? Yeah bring your car, I've got a guest with me... Yeah, I'm in the suburb near Kamino mall. OK then, see you in five."

He then turned to leave,but Bakugou reached out to him, and held his arm. The other students too, began to move near him, and they noticed him stop in his tracks.

"Do all of you really think that you can beat me? If you want a fight, I can give you one. Though I'd be a bit careful since you can't go around picking fights, especially without even having a provisional license", he said.

He took a pause, as if to load the ammunition, and said,"You have the Sports Festival in a few weeks, don't you? I don't think your teachers would like for you to be injured, or limping, or have the world see broken people competing. So you all better leave." He put the girl down carefully, and threw the bags aside, while the students were gearing up to fight him.

"Are you that confident, that you are willing to fight all of us? Do you think you are so above us that you don't even think of us as competitors?"

"Acknowledging your existence is itself a pain. None of you have a moral compass, no-one is intelligent, and it is you that looks down on your equals"

There was a silence, as he walked towards them, his eyes glowing in hatred. They too, prepared themselves for the impending fight. They honestly did not know how capable he was, even with the rumors about him. Bakugou thought otherwise. He was about to attack the white-haired boy when Kirishima and Rin came in between to block this. Most of the class wasn't geared to fight him, but they were willing to do it in defense. But they blocked the two, and Haruhito moved away, going back to pick the girl, and the class noticed a new presence. The person was huge, atleast 2 and a half metres tall, and was a mass of muscle. It was black, like the night, and even the streetlights couldn't reveal more about that being. But it was there, obstructing the way to Haruhito. And he also looked angry, based on his stance.

"You came early Komodo! A minute earlier than usual. But anyways, come over to my place for tonight. We've got to finish our plans.", he said calmly.

The black being showed its red eyes to the rest, glaring them and sizing them up all the same. His face scared the students into standing still..

"Komodo, you don't need to scare them off. They aren't even worth our time.", Haruhito said cheerfully.

"Hmm", said the man-beast, as he continued glaring at him, even when they went into the car. They dropped the bags in the trunk, and the boy carefully placed the girl in the back of the car. He then returned to them, with a serious expression.

"Thanks, I guess, even if I didn't need it, for helping me now. Hope to see you in the Sports Festival then", he said, yawning, before going to the front of the car, and allowed his 'friend' to begin their drive home. He fell asleep the moment he sat down, and it was hard for them to see the others. They were still shocked at the sight, but they took his advice, and began to walk home. They realised that they were tired too. They didn't speak until they went to the station, and muttered their thanks, before going back home. It was a long day, and an even longer night.

* * *

Deku cursed at himself in his sleep. He nearly lost control. He wanted to act polite yet aloof, but the others were all stupid! He nearly was going to kill them all, snapping each of their worthless necks. However, he didn't, and Komodo blocked him from doing anything. They were idiotic enough to even suggest that the girl should go to the police. But he knew, that the place was rattled with moles. Some of them gave him info too. The police weren't to be trusted, and neither could the heroes. He didn't know what to do with the girl, but he knew he wasn't going to take her quirk. She was too young, and he didn't even know her quirk. So he would have to take care of her or something.'What a headache', he thought, before being woken up by Komodo.

The big man already carried all of them into the room, and placed everything neatly on the table. He was lying on his bed, while the girl was in the spare bed, in case on his guests decided to sleep. That guest always was Yamato. Komodo left, and Deku thanked him for his help when he left.

He woke, and saw the time. It was the middle of night, and he was done with his weekly quota of sleep, so he took out his laptop, and began to add more information to his already huge list of information on the 1-A students. Once he was done, he went over to the kitchen, to cook something to eat while he watched the news. It was then that Komodo left, and Deku thanked him for his help when he left.

He finished, half an hour later, with a five-course meal for himself, and began to eat while he saw some clips of All-Might. The news was boring, so he changed to observing All-Might again, like he used to. Except, this time it was to analyze his weak spots, and utilise that, than appreciate him.

He was still on the telly, two hours after finishing his dinner, that the girl woke up. He noticed this and went to the sink, cleaning his hands. He then went over to the girl, still collapsed on the bed, and began to spark white lightning in his hand once again. He struck the still weakened girl with the lightning on her head once again, and this time he fully healed her. She didn't faint though, this time, and got up from the bed, surprised, both at the place she was in, and on how refreshed she felt. But she also felt tired, and after taking a deep look at the man who saved her, she plonked right on to the bed.

He looked at her, taking a deep look at the girl, like he never saw one was small, and petite. She wasn't very tall, even smaller than he was. She had an innocent face, and huge,brown eyes, matched with her brown he joined the League, he would have intensely blushed at her sight. She was undeniably beautiful, but he didn't care much for romance. Not when he had his plans. Especially not when his plans were beginning to come to fruition. He realised that he needed to do some work, and took out a syringe, with a needle and some liquid in it. He looked at her again. She had a peaceful expression on her face, something which she must have had for a lot of time. And he injected her with the liquid.

'She's out for a few hours now. Out till evening.'

He got dressed in his suited costume, and began to move out. He stopped, and then he took a few belts and tied her down on the bed, making sure it wasn't too tight, and left finally, locking the door.

'Its showtime!', he thought, as the new day would yield some new surprise for him.

* * *

The students were still in shock trying to remove the events that transpired almost two days ago. Most of the girls sighed as they were disappointed in the fact that he hates heroes, while the boys were shocked at his manliness, and later his arrogance as he told them that they would never be able to beat him. Even if he was quirk-less.  
Bakugou was walking alone, thinking about the white-haired boy's words. They echoed in his head, and his smirk, before he left, were enough to enrage him. He didn't sleep that night, but was awake the entire night, and he could not even think for a while. The recent events tore him inside. First, the girl stopped talking to him, then U.S.J, and finally that boy, with his attitude, rolled on all of them. That night he actually felt fear for the first time in his life. And he realised that he seemed to miss Deku. That quirk-less bastard, who he hated, somehow became a part of him. He missed that bastard.

'Man, fuck him! I've got to concentrate on the Sports Festival', he thought, as he walked back into class.

* * *

It turned out Tomura wanted him to rough up some guys, who snitched about them to the Police. And Deku was the one who found that out. He too, was pissed at the informants. They all tried ganging up and fighting him, but they couldn't even scratch him. He made short of the men, slaughtering them to a state where they could live, but they would never speak again. Nor would they leave the comatose state they were in. And as a bonus, he found a useful quirk,Pain Negation. It would certainly help him deal with something like the loss of a limb. Stain's training ensured he could bear a lot of it.

He left the men in the alley for them to die. He didn't kill them, but no-one knows whether they would die or not. He walked back home, or whatever he could call it, slowly. He tried to observe life around him whenever he could. It was good for him to do so. This was his way of practicing his observational and analytical skills. He didn't bother to head over to the bar, and sent Kurogiri a text of all the events. He reached his house in 50 minutes, as noon arrived. It was a slow day, and he would rest it out, by digging through more information about a pro.

He walked in to find that the girl was awake, which was surprising, because the dose he'd set for her lasted till the evening.

She looked cross at him, and looked terrified, until he set the belts loose and walked to change his attire. He didn't have his signature mask on, which was a relief, since the girl would also realise who he was. He didn't want that. Not now. He set lunch, which he made early, on the table. He signalled for her to eat, and he began to do so, knowing that she will come. He was a good cook, capable of making very good food himself. He had to do that, since his mother was an excellent one, and he didn't want a drop in standard since he left home. What was home then.

The girl gingerly sat on the chair, still looking very weak. He relented and set her food, and placed her plate near her. He already placed a spoon on her side. She immediately began to eat ravenously, not using the cutlery, but her hands. She made a mess, and even though he was worried about it, he tried not to show concern. It was expected that she would do so, and he could not judge her for her harsh upbringing. Food may just have been a rarity fro where she left.

He finished early, and put his plate in the sink. He sat next to her, as she finished, to find more about her. He had to be patient, and he had to be careful. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted to know. Know about her.

She finished, and he cleaned her side of the table. He even wiped the stains on her face with a cloth. He had to come across as kind and caring. He wasn't exactly filled with it, but he needed to behave himself. She was surprised when he did clean her face, with a wet soft-cloth. And he went to clean the table, carefully removing all the cutlery, and then he used a wet cloth to clean it, going slowly, yet very neatly.

After he finished, he once again sat by her side, and comforted her, putting his hand on her shoulder, and began to speak to her, in a calm, and unusually kind manner.

"I don't know what you think of me, but I'm not here to keep you with me. If you want to leave, you may do so. But there are many of the slavers outside, those who my choose to take revenge against you for the fact that I helped you escape. Anyways, its your choice. So do what you wish. If there's anything that you want me to do, just ask."

He said this as he switched his laptop on, and saw the news. The headlines were always about heroes, and no world news ever came into the paper. It was bad, the state of the media now.

"Why did you save me?", she asked, surprising him.

He took a few seconds to think.'Why did I save her?'. He continued introspecting, when he realised it.

"When you were on the ground, struggling to escape from the two men,, I saw your face. More importantly, I saw your expression, and your eyes. They looked like one I was making, a lifetime ago. You were helpless, just like I was. But there was no-one for me then, and I changed, of my own will. But if I had a chance to, I would have saved the kid that I was, because he never smiled. Its not I like I smile much now, but I never felt happy then. So, yeah. I saved you because I felt pity for you, and because I felt like I saw you in me."

She seemed surprised, and then tears came into her eyes. As she began to sob uncontrollably, she asked him,silently,tentatively,

"Why? What are you? Why did you come now? Of all times? Why show kindness to me?"

She began to cry now, bawling, and he didn't know how to just stood on the spot, as she cried for 10 minutes. After she was done, he went into the kitchen and brought her some paper napkins, for her to wipe her tears.

"I really don't care. I didn't do it because I saw something in you. I may have. But just because you have escaped doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you stay in my house forever, doing nothing, bound to your bed like a mental patient. Get some dreams, and more importantly, make realistic objectives. Because from tomorrow, we are going to work on that objective. I'll be your mentor, maybe. Its based on your goal. So decide quick, for you have until breakfast tomorrow. You don't have anything, you get thrown out, and the goons who tried slaving you may find you, thrash you, and you will return to your former state. So this isn't kindness or mercy that I'm showing you: This is a way for you to earn redemption. And redemption is on the end of the journey through hell. You've just entered it."

He said this without emotion, and coldly. He wasn't going to let her live like a parasite, leeching onto others. He wanted for her to get independent, and mainly for her to leave his house. He already was unable to decide on what to do with her. So he decided that he will give her the 'Stain Treatment', help her, then let her free. It was bound to work, especially with his willingness to throw her out. But the girl also had some strange quality to her, which endeared her to him. She had something, he could sense it, but he would let his experience speak for him. But she looked hopeful, which he never will. Not after everything that has happened.

She immediately responded,"I wanted to be a hero before I was kidnapped. Before my dreams were broken by those men. They spent over five years hiding us in random warehouses and beat us up constantly.A lot of my friends are still there, thrashed everyday. I know where they are based now. I was in the city because I was being sold,but the others are in place I know. So my goal is this: I wish to become strong enough to take revenge on the men that ruined my life, and free my friends. After this, I still wish to become a hero. And I shall do everything I can to do so. I hope you accept my goals, and aid me as such." She bowed down her head, while standing now, swaying as she was still very weak. She spoke with steel in her eyes. So she was going to do this anyway.

"All right then. From now on, you are my student, and I your mentor. I hope your actions are as bold as your words, because they will be tested. We'll begin tomorrow, at dawn. So rest up, and prepare."

He paused,then sheepishly asked her,"What's your name? I didn't get to know it. And mine is irrelevant, if you want to ask."

"Its Otonashi. Maria Otonashi.(To those who've read the story, she is an INSANE character. Read the story she is set in. Its worth it. Definitely better than this fic, I assure you)

"Well then, Maria. Welcome to hell"

* * *

"Well then, welcome to hell".

"Aizawa-sensei, who acted like he was never injured, continued.

"The preparations, and the Sports Festival itself are often considered to be some of the most intense and gruelling weeks of your lives. There will always be worse, but the first time is always the hardest. So, take a deep breath, and begin to prepare. The first true step towards being a hero approaches you, and you don't want to miss the train. Once again, I'd like to end the speech, but welcome to hell!"

He said in a monotonous tone. But his words struck the cords of everyone in the room. They all cheered, and truly began to prepare, for the trip to hell.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in posting the chapter. I've had a lot of problems, but that is no excuse. Anyways, Maria is a character from an LN called Utsuro no Hako. It is amazing, and I can't stress that enough.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. The next chapter will be delayed due to my finals, and my parents think of me as a good student. So gotta prepare. Hope you enjoy the story, and see you next time!**


	8. Hell's Blaze

The first week was torture for Maria. Unable to complete her master's tasks, she often fell on the ground, in agony. He was a hard task-master, who made sure she groaned in pain, and ended up extremely tired in the morning itself.

She was woken up at 6 in the morning, and she was made to change into sports clothing, and freshen up in 15 minutes. They went shopping the evening before, and they made sure she was given all kinds of necessities. He was very kind then, and nice. It was an even ruder shock to her when he began the training regime.

They went jogging, and he set the pace for her, running at an extremely fast pace, and she was to stay with him. They ran like this for 21 kilometres, and each one of them after the 5th was pure torture. They came back at 9, and she was already dead tired, while he seemed full of life. They freshened up, and then he began to teach her normal subjects, to atone for her lack of proper schooling. She was considered a prodigy in her youth, and so she was good enough in her studies at the age of five to be in the 8th grade. His teaching, however was at a level where even she was behind him. But she was able to manage.

They had lunch at 2, and at 2:45, he took her to a gym, where they began to do combat training. He decided to fight her, and they did so without utilising any quirks. After being beaten for an hour, she was asked to watch the video of their fights with him. As the video progressed, he explained her faults, and her weaknesses, and gave her tips so that she would improve her combat skills. It was then that he finally asked her, about her quirk. She honestly thought he would never ask her about it, and she didn't want to impede on his routine. He seemed strict, but still manageable.

"What's your quirk? Isn't that important too?"

She got up, and showed her quirk to him. She spread her arms and put them on his shoulders, and lightning emanated from her. It was blue in color. She let it strike him, and he changed his expression to that of surprise. She released even more, but his expression stayed the same. She stopped, and used it once again, except she used it to heal him this time.

She sat down, and began to explain her quirk to him.

" I can release this energy. Its like lightning, but not quite like it. I can use this to heal others, or strike them. It also enhances my movements when I envelope myself in it, raising my strength and endurance too. In essence, I can heal, attack, and enhance myself with this quirk."

She stopped, and sat down, expecting him to talk about his. His quirk, with which he used to heal her, was maybe similar to his. He got up, and motioned for her to do the same, and they walked back to the ring. Once they got ready, he told her to fight him again, but this time, she was to use her quirk, and the strategies and tips that he gave her before.

They began to spar, with him first trying to close the gap between them. He came in close, and began to punch her, with a series of upper-cuts and hooks from both hands. She managed to dodge most of them, but realised that each one was enough to knock her out. He wasn't playing any games with her. She moved a bit behind, and released blue tendrils on him. She released her full power on him, releasing even her rage. He was completely exposed, as he was moving back, and it was her ace anyways. He hadn't even bothered to use a quirk, moving without one. The full power left her finger-tip, and blasted forth, rushing forward, as a shrill banshee-like cry emanated from the release. She expected him to be struck by the attack, and for him to fall in pain, apologising to her for his misbehaviour. But he dodged the attack. Moving in a superhuman manner, he covered a 15 metre distance in a flash, moving faster than light. He came to her, in an amused expression, and released his hand. It moved towards her, in a slow manner, as time stopped. Her shocked expression made him look even more haughty. He kept his hand near her face, and pulled his middle finger back, as if getting ready to flick her forehead. Green tendrils enveloped his finger, and he flicked her forehead.

The power of the flick was so much, that she flew back, behind the ring, and a few metres behind it. She didn't fly above it, but smashed right through it, as all hell broke loose. Everything around her flew, as if it was struck by All-Might. She felt immense pain on her face, all of it, as she finally felt the ground. And she was terrorised, by the power he held. As her consciousness faded, she saw him approach her, in haste. He held her, in his arms, this time with an unknowable expression. And once again, he used his healing on her, her pain instantly fading, and her dizziness going away.

She didn't faint this time, but she was shook. Shook at what lay in front of her. All the equipment was blown off, as if someone individually threw them with all their force. And the ring. Her eyes grew bigger every second her sight lay on it. To say that it was damaged was nothing. A part was blown off, with a crater-like thing formed instead. Just how powerful was he?!

He walked away and took his towel, wiping his sweat off with it. He threw her towel to her, and told her,

"Don't sweat it. This is just to show you how far you have to go. You have just begun. I like your optimism, but thinking that such a half-assed effort would beat me is an insult to me, and most importantly, to you. But this is also good. We know where you lie, and we'll work till you can fight me fair and square."

He walked to her, holding his hand out to her, so that she can get up. And she took his hand.

"We don't have much time. But together, I hope you can achieve your dreams. And maybe, I'll also achieve mine"

And with that supremely cheesy line, they got back to sparring.

* * *

As they began to eat their dinner, a month since her training began, he told her of her objective. For the mission that was to determine whether she passed her test or not. In two months, she will go to the main base of the smuggling ring, and fight all of her captives, either knocking them out, or killing them. She then had to free all of the captives. Every single one of them, and he would call the police. He already did his work, getting her a new id, since hers was destroyed, and he semmingly used up all his contacts to make sure that she would get an acceptance letter from U.A. She knew how hard it was to get in there. She wanted to go there herslef, when she was still allowed to dream.

She was to do this to get accepted in U.A, because they had some clause, or something. Her master's mind was even beyond her own genius, and all she had for him was admiration, and maybe a love a daughter would have for her parent. This despite the fact that she was as old as him, maybe older. He was one to be respected. But as he knew all about her, she knew nothing about him.

They changed, in a clock-work manner, and went to their beds, and sat on it, a minute before they'll lie down and sleep. She, for 5, and he, for his quota of 2 hours. But before they slept, he asked her,

"Do you wanna go for the Sports Festival? We can analyse quirks, and you can meet some of the people who helped me with saving you. I've got VIP tickets, so we may meet All-Might, and other pros."

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss!"

That was all she needed to say. It was a holiday, and she'd meet All-Might. That was a double-edged thought, as she wasn't able to sleep for the rest of the night, thinking only about the day at hand. She thought though, did he just invite her to a date? She began to hyper-ventilate. It was exactly like it was in the movies she was made to watch for 'cultural re-integration'. All sorts of movies, where they would both watch, sitting on the same sofa, eating from the same bowl. Once, to his chagrin, she even managed to sleep on his lap. Unluckily for her Yamato took a photo of it, and would taunt her for it. She really fell in love with him, and she hated herself for it. He did what he did with only her best intentions in mind. He did it because he was a true hero. Like All-Might.

She looked at him, and thought,'No way! Not him.'

* * *

Her response that night was like a toddler's. He had already planned for her future, even in U.A But he did not expect for her to behave like an absolute toddler. But he didn't mind too much. This was her first time in the free world. And she had to at least taste, a bit, of it.

And so, he relented. To her childish tantrums. To the fact that she may spoil his assignment. But he didn't care. 10 pages on each student is more than enough. Tomura may have to satisfy himself with what he has. He was holding her hand, protectively, as they left the metro station, and even she had a look of shock, then non-chalance. It was him, so he must have a motive, she thought, and the others.

They came early, though they didn't need to. Komodo and Yamato came with the two, not only because he wanted them to take a much-needed break, but also so that he could bond with the two, and let her bond with others.

She seemed to bond pretty well with them. Yamato and her pranked everybody, and Komodo and he, were the unwilling targets of most of these pranks. She was lively, but he had to warn her. Most of the men were eyeing her, because she was, undeniably pretty. She wore a simple white frock, and small, simple earrings. She never wore make-up, but that only accentuated her beauty. Yamato too, was entranced by her, though his past experiences prevented him from falling for her. And the sight of Komodo behind them brought the to-be molesters back to reality. There was no way they would ever live past a fight with Komodo. She was always walking next to him, bouncing about as they would speak about things mundane, and even he seemed to enjoy the day.

He wore a cherry pink shirt, plain, and black trousers, with white, big sneakers. The women, were eyeing him up on the other end. Ever since the notorious 'Kamino mall' events, Yamato took the time to explain to him that the women weren't taking photos of him to report to the police. They were 'thirsty' for him, said Yamato, with a jealous face. Maria glared at any woman who dared to look at him after this, and while Deku was off getting tickets, the other two teased her on this.

After they took some food, they went to the VIP lounge, where they will be seated next to a lot of pro-heroes and corporate hot-shots. All of them would have a bucket load of attitude. Not that he cared. He only worried for Maria or Komodo, who hated these kind of people.  
They reached in time, and they sat comfortably in their seats, awaiting for the events to start. They were seeing the 1st years, and he brought his laptop out from his backpack, to type out all the details. It was a special one, matched to deal with his extremely quick typing and his exhaustive RAM usage.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Rin was sitting on the chair, as everybody was silent,and everybody seemed to put the past few days on a hold, and was preparing for the event up ahead. The Sports Festival. It was their chance to show the world their prowess, and progress. And she would. She wanted to win this. There were too many people who wanted for her victory. She also hoped for another, who she imagined was alive, and he too, hoped for her victory. From the heavens above, she would be able to win for him.

Todoroki walked towards her, to speak to her. He never spoke, and was always cold to everyone, much like his quirk. But he was the favorite, along with Bakugou, and sadly, herself. She didn't think that highly of herself, but the others did. She didn't care less for the attention, but it did help bring her to the edge. The tension in the room was palpable, increasing ten-fold as everybody observed Todoroki walk to her, casually, yet characteristically, in a cold way.

His eyes, mismatched but unified in determination. Determined to beat the person he would talk to. Determined to beat her, in any way possible. Maybe even to beat her up. She couldn't understand the guy. He was an anomaly, unknowable to everyone, and a true maverick. He creeped her out, and she tried to avoid him, even as much as she avoided Bakugou.

He began to speak, in a resolute, yet uncaring manner.

"Midoriya-san", he called her, as if everybody wasn't observing their exchange.

"Huh? Oh hey, Todoroki", she replied, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Objectively speaking, you and Bakugou are the only people in the entire group even capable of fighting me as an equal."

He waited, and continued,

"But I've got my eyes on you. Because I've been observing that All-Might has got his eyes on you since the day school started. I don't want to pry behind this, but he has kept an eye out for you."

"And I will beat you, and will do anything to beat you, since you are the best here."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU IDIOT!", and Bakugou responded, in usual anger, that he wasn't considered the best.

"Hey, hey. Why are you saying this? Aren't we all friends?", said Kirishima, trying to keep the peace.

"I don't think of you as friends, and will not hesitate to take on you", Todoroki said, turning away and walking outside, as the announcement for them to enter just came in.

They all walked, silently, and they shuffled along, forming the lines as told. They heard Present Mic speak, but she didn't care for it. She then saw Midnight on the podium, and then she stood properly. She straightened up, and saw that she asked for them to be in the lines as prescribed. Then she called for Bakugou to give the Athlete's Oath, and she looked at the others in surprise.

'So it begins', she noted, as Bakugou began his speech.

* * *

"What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you, Haruhito-kun."

The principal just spoke to him, and he shook the lone hand he offered. He already was acting with them like he was best buds with them. They probably still were burning from the rejection. Looking at the scene, most of the pro-heroes looked at him with shock, and the U.A staff, most of whom just filled the seats next to theirs, looked at him. He'll play their games. He felt the others shifting, and turning. Nezu did carry a powerful aura around him, and he did deserve the respect he held. He looked at the creature, his most dangerous enemy, and smiled back at him.

"You know, our offer still stands. You can still choose to get an admission into U.A,though you will have to take the finals-"

"Sorry, I don't intend on changing my decision, but I can give a recommendation. This girl next to me, is even better than I am, and I can vouch for her, if my name even carries something that can be used. She's Maria Otonashi, and she is capable of being even better than the Symbol of Peace."

The heroes were shocked, not just at the way he interrupted the principal, but also chose the occasion to claim that some girl can surpass All-Might. It was even worse when they saw that All-Might had just entered the room, but heard the conversation.

"Well, that is high praise, but is that really true?", Nezu asked, looking at the now grinning teen, lying on his throne like he was a king.

"Yeah. If he says it, I can be better than him. I can even thrash him now if he was there", the girl said, in a haughty manner.

"Is that so?", and the man finally came. Deku always hated his surprise appearances, but all Komodo and Yamato shifted in their seats, and he noticed. They were scared of what he would do to the bastard. It took him all his effort to remain calm, and not to jump at him, and slash his throat with a blade.

"Yeah", Maria said, a bit doubtful, and she looked at him in a subservient manner. He had to get rid of that, her attitude towards him. He didn't want her to feel indebted to him, he did his duty.

But he winked at her, and she smiled back, confident again.

"So when do you think you and your friend can try the tests. I would be completely against it if not for the fact that you are the record holder of the Entrance Exams, and that girl there seems to have more than her share of intrigue."

There was an audible gasp, as all the heroes noted that. He was one to take seriously. After all, he managed to break the record, and the last holder also became the Symbol of Peace.

"In a month. She'll be ready then. And with that, both of you, please move out of the way. The cavalry match is going on, and I'd like to see haw these muppets do in these tests.", he motioned for the principal of U.A and the Symbol of Peace to move, like as if they were distractions. He wasn't looking at them, and he had an intense face. They were about to speak, but the muscle politely got up, and approached them for continuing the conversation. Looking at Komodo rise, even Yamato got up, and they left with the two heroes, in a slow, and tense manner.

"Sorry for that. He just switches when he notices a match. He still likes that, even though he stopped wanting to be a hero", said Yamato, looking with concern at Haruhito, who looked like he was yawning now.

"What do all of you do again? You seem too young to have jobs, but it is interesting, the way you all carry yourselves. So, what is your job?"

All-Might looked completely serious, though he didn't look like he would fight anyone. It was concern that he held, for some reason.

Before Yamato answered, Komodo chimed in, and Yamato heard his voice for the first time ever.

" We run charities, and also are presently planning on regular healthcare for all, and education systems, while we may also be able to squeeze in some basic health-care programs for the poor. After all, it doesn't look like any of you are doing anything about the poor", the deep voice echoed throughout the room, and most of the people were frustrated y the comments, and Komodo raised his arms to emphasise it.

The barb stung both Nezu and All-Might, whose faces contorted for a second before it returned, and they continued speaking.

"What about the girl? I don't think I've ever seen her before", noted All-Might, and waited for an answer to sting back.

But the sting wasn't returned by Komodo.

"That is because he rescued her from a smuggling ring. She, was a FUCKING SLAVE! He rescued her, saved her and did what you guys should have!"

He stopped, to control himself, as even Komodo looked at him with shock.

'Shit!', he cursed himself. Bringing out her identity was not something Master would like, and especially to their enemies.

"I'm sorry for his outburst. The conditions there were appaling, and he is right. It is unusual for someone doing what the heroes fundamentally should. But we're sorry. We shall take your leave now, and enjoy the events that shall follow. Thank you for your time."

And with that, the two men left the staff members behind, in an aggressive and powerful manner. The man left behind were flabbergasted. Not just by what essentially amounted to accusation about them being not good enough, the other by the loyalty they seemed to show for Haruhito. He had an effect on them, like they were an extension of his will. Like they were his followers. He had them spellbound to his aura, his charisma, which even they were now afraid of.

"He really surprises me, that boy", commented Nezu, in reflection.

"No point standing here. Lets atleast cheer our own students All-Might"

And they left again, both with butterflies in their stomach. One at looking at the power a boy held, the other had that, and on how his successor was doing.

* * *

Said boy was eyeing the successor, and his step-sister seriously, and no-one dared to try doing anything. They held their breath, as their superior began to take notes, to counter her speed and strength. He began to do the same to the page containing info on All-Might. And then it struck. Their quirks were too similar for it to be coincidence. Her subconscious fighting style too matched that bastard's. He passed One for All to her. And he smiled, as the cavalry battle came to an end. It was time for them to have lunch, and he got up suddenly, realising he needed the calories for analysis, and to finish something that was on his mind for a while.

He looked at her, care in his eyes, and asked her if she needed to eat. She was getting redder by the second, and he needed to get her medicines too now. How ill would she get!

They followed him, and he stuffed everything he could from the lunch counters. The lines split way for him. They didn't intend to, but the sight of the muscle-man turned most of them to mush. They left them to their meals, and the white-haired man finished everything he took neatly, and that was a record-breaking attempt.

He didn't care, and they went for desserts. While the others took huge ice-creams, he took a small lemon sorbet. While they were walking around, eating and enjoying their food, a few girls came over to his side.

'Fucking Class 1-A', he shuddered, and saw that all sides were covered. He tried to escape by using his people as covers, but he was blocked even by them, though unwittingly, as they did not fear them as much as he did. He used Maria as his contingency plan. Holding her hand, he sent a pre-recorded text to the two, and winked at them before holding the girl by the arm and running off. To all involved, it looked like it was romantic. But he did so for another reason.

He needed closure. He wanted for her to become hero, and it was this selfish desire of his that would be his ultimate litmus test. His plan, once again rumbled in his mind, and he stopped, taking a breath. She did too, but her face was unusually flushed. They only ran 200 metres, and he looked at her cheeks, and the fact that he was holding her hand.

'Aaah', he understood. And another thought crossed his head. This though, would get hatred from the only person he now cared for. But he smiled again, a devilish grin. He knew the stakes, and for his goal, everything was a sacrifice. He had no right to have emotions like affection, and maybe even love. But even he would hate his guts after this. Maybe. And again, he may not. His goal wasn't to have a life with her, as a father-figure, or maybe even as a he did feel a tinge of disappointment. There were always better people than he.

He turned to her, and spoke.

"We don't have long together. The plan has changed."

He took his phone, and sent another message. He had to finish this now, and get on with it.

"Its gonna be today. I hope you have the costume."

Her face changed, from one who wanted a surprise, to one of preparation. She was in preparation.

"Lets meet your new class-mates. You will get in U.A, so try and socialise with them..."

They began to walk back, slowly, and both were in contemplation.  
"The practical will be easy for you to solve. Whatever they give we have done harder problems and you are more advanced in studies than they will ever be. But they will most probably make you spar with All-Might, or some of the other teachers. What I said to them will get them riled."

She was walking in front, when she stopped and turned, with a hurt look on her face.

"Why are you doing this? What is your goal by doing all this? Is this for me? What is your goal?"

She spoke softly, but with a clarity in her voice. This was it.

"For no reason in particular. Maybe to satisfy my own ego, maybe because I'm kind? But I would have done it for anyone, so don't think for once that I did it because you are special. Well maybe. OK, you are talented and special, and that is why I'm helping you to U.A. I had nobody to help me when I was alone, and you needed help. So thats why."

He said this in an aggressive tone, and hurriedly walked, realising that the finals would start in a while, and he told her to hurry as really began to care for her, like a father. Besides, he wanted to look at his mole. Powerful, but the person had to act like an idiot, like he was weak. He wanted to look at the change his mole would make.

'What the fuck did I just say?', he mentally noted,remembering the conversation, though he may have motioned a bit,and the onlookers stared at him.

They were walking when Maria decided to hold his hand all of a sudden. He was looking at his phone, so he didn't care. Information was to be passed to Yamato, and he managed to also get very vital information on the security in U.A. Who knew that it would be so easy to infiltrate this shithole?

They went in, and due to his V.I.P pass, were allowed in inside. They stopped by a vending machine, strangely still holding hands, but he managed to get a cold drink, and they walked to the area where 1-A were staying, waiting for their turn to the slaughter.

They were walking, not holding hands, and he was messaging Giran, when he was shoved to the side by a huge , flaming man. A hero he always despised. Everybody's number 2.

He didn't fall, but Maria did, and the way he pushed them around, was something he used to, and even she experienced every day.

He didn't like it, not one bit.

He looked at idiot pass through, like he was a God. He rushed behind, and kicked on him on the ankle when he was near the stairs. Endeavour fell down the stairs in a melodramatic and comedic way. He heard a few laughs, and Maria who was observing this, couldn't help but stifle a giggle. They ran immediately, and they went into one of the waiting rooms, which luckily was empty. He heard the roar of an angered hero, whose pride was injured, and he screamed, searching for the culprits, who tripped the mighty hero.

They began to laugh when he left, and they were gasping by the end of it. He didn't even know why he laughed, but her smile was contagious. So he did. He stopped, and they went to the class door, waiting for a few seconds, while she was waiting for her resolve. She finished breathing, and he pushed her in, so that she made friends with what will be her new class-mates. He chuckled a bit, then got back to going to his room. He had to set things up, and there was not a lot of time for him. Haruhito, just like Izuku, will die, and then, only Masayoshi shall remain.

* * *

He held her in his arms, walking back to their house. She not only managed to thrash the smugglers, but also set the rest free to do as they pleased. He sent them to one of his charity buildings. The resulting fight did leave her too tired for walking back. She was unable to even move her hand, so he decided to pick her up. This was their final night. He told her that he would be giving her a posh house in Musutafu, and a bank account with an income of 15 million yen. She would prepare for the rest of the month, to get into U.A. He told her that she would, but the money was on the off-chance that she didn't. She was given official documents, as she never had any. Her eyes widened extremely, but she was too weak to speak. She would be living by herself from the next day, and that this was to be their final night together. She was unable to look at him then, and averted her eyes, so that he couldn't see her tears.

'So it ends this quick'

She never wanted to leave him. She wanted to change her he told her that a goal is always better than a person. He shot down her request, and even got angry at her for her suggestion.

His decision was final, and she had to obey. It was what would keep him happy. She would be a hero that would make him proud, and she will become the best.

She thought to herself, as she fell asleep, knowing that he will bring them back.

* * *

He dropped her, as she was still sleeping, and he left in the lorry, with the Elites, who were asked by him to aid him in this. The shifting of Maria Otonashi was an excuse for them to detain another person. His hit-list was getting over, but it was being replaced with his whims. He was able to access the quirk databases, due to Yamato, and had spent a lot of time sifting through profiles, highlighting ones he deemed were good for his cause, those who would be unable to do anything but who had good quirks. And he finally highlighted people who were quirk-less, but who were capable even without it. He needed people for his cause, and he also needed to take Shigaraki out. Sensei wanted him to, and when he spoke to Kurogiri, the bartender was non-commital, though he didn't mind either way.

He steeled himself, for the ride shall only get rougher from now.

* * *

He looked at himself, figuratively, and in introspection. He tried to remove any traces of any personality in himself, but he always felt his true nature emerge. The person he was meant to be. He controlled himself, and walked into the bar, in preparation for the conversation that will come. He convinced Stain to come with them for a conversation. With Tomura and Kurogiri, while Sensei would eavesdrop.

He already heard a shout from Tomura, as he entered it, already in anger.

He saw that Tomura and Kurogiri were slashed, bleeding, and most importantly, paralysed. This was the time to act. He walked nearby, in between both the groups, as mediator, and asked both to stop with it. Everybody but Shigaraki began to play their roles, as they were asked to. He convinced the other three, and while Kurogiri was hesitant, Stain and Sensei were eager. Sensei even looked pleased, while he listened to the skit.

So far, everything was perfect.

But damn Shigaraki had to exceed himself. He was fit for this role, the 'Naked Emperor'. Except, he was the only one who thought he had clothes.

As Shigaraki tried to threaten Stain, he created a blade, and cut Shigaraki's head off, with the blood splattering those round him, and his expression remained the same. He didn't even realise his own death.'Long Live The King!'

'How lucky!'

They all got comfortable after this. Stain still refused to join the league, but said that he'd make an allegiance with them. But most surprisingly, Stain, his master, paid obeisance to him. Prostrating before him, his master, the man he idolised now, gave him the mantle that he upheld, and that he, along with All-Might, would be the only people who had the right to kill him. And he, unlike the bastard, would be listened to. His master, effectively became his apprentice, and life came full-circle. There was quite a bit of work for it to truly come true.

They were all, except for Kurogiri, told of the full plan. Kurogiri was told later. In brief, and both his mentors agreed to it. And both loved the plan. He told them because he predicted that they wouldn't live to see the full plan, and was regretful when he informed them. One of his quirks gave him this: the power to see the future. Only visions, glimpses, and they were random. But his mind was able to fill in. Only a genius like him was able to decipher it. This, as most historians would agree to, was when Masayoshi not only took control of the League,but it was when he changed it completely, crafting it in his image.

And so, the first phase of his plan was finished. The world will look, and gasp in awe, at the show, the spectacle they would witness. His show, and they would love it.

The heroes though, and the undeserving, will be burnt.

The sinners, true and fake, shall burn.

Or electrocuted, for now. He didn't have a fire-based quirk yet.

But, all those who defy him, shall feel Hell's Blaze

* * *

 **So this chapter ends. This doesn't have much combat, but goddamn, it sets the tone. It was a necessary sacrifice, but I have so much planned for this story. It will get way better, I assure you.**

 **Thank you to all who read it, and even more thanks to those who liked and subscribed to it. The next chapter will release in a month, as my exams will begin. But I will also release the two following chapters after that.**

 **See you soon.**


End file.
